Raised Wild
by Shini'chi Raine
Summary: FINISHED. Full summary inside chapter 1. Chap. 10 up! Final chap.! Please R & R!
1. Bandits, and a Pack o' Half Breeds

Raised "Wild"  
  
By: Ru-KaiYasha  
  
RKY: Yay!!! I've got my first idea and inspiration from WEEKS of STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK (ness) and what most people call "brain dead (edness)!!! Woohoo!!! Cheer for me, please!!! *glares at audience*  
  
Audience: *claps loudly and enthusiastically*  
  
RKY: *bows over and over* Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thanks so much! Thank you...  
  
Sess: Hurry up, they want the story.  
  
RKY: *glares at Sess* Argh! You're so rude. Fine! Here's the story!!! Enjoy my first, brand new fic for FF.net, "Raised 'Wild' "!!! Yatta!!!  
  
Sess: I'm going to have a headache by the end of the story... no, chapter...  
  
Categories: Anime/Action/Adventure  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor/[Drama]  
  
Rated: PG-13 for some small violence and some very *cough, cough* CRUDE words...  
  
Couple(s): Inu/Kag, Mir/San (Sesshoumaru is MINE, I tell you... MINE!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!! *lawyers and all them politic people come after her* AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! Ok, ok!!! He's not mine!! *whispers* But he will be! I PROMISE you!!!)  
  
Summary: When you're only 3 years old and your parents are killed by bandits, whaddaya do? Well, I guess you get raised by a pack o' half-breed wolves that are part dog, of course!!! Well, at least that's KAGOME'S story... She gets found by a hanyou named InuYasha while out hunting with her "pack"... Only problem? She can't speak human language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT whatsoever own any characters from the InuYasha series!!! They are owned by the wonderful and creative Rumiko Takahashi; but I DO own any OC's I make for the story!!! Yatta!!!  
  
Reader's Guide: ' means thoughts; * means emphasis or POV changes; "means dialogue; ~ means scene change.  
  
Scroll 1: Bandits, and a Pack o' Half-Breeds  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Ouch!!! Noooooooooo!!! Okaa-san, Otou-san!!! Noooooooooo!!! Don't leave me!!" A 3-year-old girl with long, wavy black hair and sapphire-silver eyes (blue-grey) wearing a small traveler's outfit was thrown aside. They had come. The bandits that had been chasing them since for as long as she could remember in her young age that called themselves...  
  
...the Taliver Bandits.  
  
"Gah you, stupid wench!!! Why don't you die already?!" The young 3 year old saw a man come toward her – bearing a sword – and swiped at her. She closed her eyes for the coming world of hurt and darkness.  
  
But it did not come. A snarl. She opened her eyes. A strange looking – dog? – had jumped in front of her and killed the man. The creature was as large as the grey wolf, while it looked like a dog with its snout and tail. The rest of it looked more wolfish. "Thank you..." she said to it, unsure if she should be talking to a dog-wolf.  
  
It turned on her and nodded its head, and barked, "No problem." She looked at it queerly. "Did you just say 'no problem'?" she asked it. It nodded. "My name is Brokefang, and I am the Alpha-male of my pack. Come, little one, you will join my pack, and we will protect you..."  
  
11 years later...  
  
"It's her!! The dog-wolf tamer!!!" cried one of the "humans" that were called "hunters". "Get her!!! She is invaluable!!!" cried her companion. Kagome, the girl that Brokefang had taken into his pack, turned swiftly and stole their belongings. Brokefang had said that these "humans" contained things that were necessary for me... she thought. Pulling out one of the items in the bag, she suddenly heard a shot, and everything went black...  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
She sat up in a cold sweat. She didn't like remembering things like that. A pure white dog-wolf lying next to her with ebony colored paws and the tip of its ears and tail looked up at her. "Are you ok, Kagome?" he barked. She smiled at her friend. "I'm fine, Reinu, don't worry about me."  
  
"Hm, awake now, are we?" said a voice. Kagome looked up. It was her other friend, Akito. He was completely black, the opposite of Reinu. Reinu and Akito were twins, and the total opposites of the other. Akito was the serious one, and was always at Kagome's side. Reinu was the fun-loving one, but he was just as fierce as his brother; and yes, always at Kagome's side.  
  
Kagome stood up and stretched. The clothing she wore were salvaged and stolen from travelers that happened to be passing by. Although she couldn't understand what these "humans" as her pack leader called them said, she understood enough as to where their looks would usually tell. Their looks showed their emotions, and she could always tell if they were happy, sad, lost, scared, angry, etc.  
  
Brokefang appeared. Being the leader, he was the biggest of them all. Completely gray except for his white front paws and his black tipped ears, he was most definitely completely gray. He had recently been on a hunt from the way there were blood stains all in his fur. Kagome grinned at him. "Hi, Brokefang!!! What did you catch today?"  
  
Brokefang was a wise dog-wolf, as Kagome called this pack she lived with, and definitely earned the right to be called leader of the half-breed wolf pack. Brokefang grinned an animal grin, showing his white teeth that indicated that he was part dog. "I caught a deer. Well, more than one, considering how much our pack eats as its quite big."  
  
"Heeheehee. Brokefang, where're Tyaa and Frostfur? I thought that they went with–" A snowy white dog-wolf appeared. She was angry, from the way she continuously growled and snarled. "Brokefang!!! My pups are starving!! Why do you give this HUMAN the first meat?? We – the wolves – should get first meat!!!"  
  
Kagome cringed. Frostfur was the only one who hated her. 'But then again, she's only trying to forget what happened to her husband when he was killed by a "hunter".' Brokefang's ears drooped. Then he perked up. "Kagome, come hunt with us tonight!! We will surely be able to find more than enough food to–"  
  
Frostfur snarled viciously and turned. "I will hunt with you, Brokefang," Kagome replied. Reinu and Akito stood up. "We will hunt with you as well, Brokefang," Akito said. Reinu just licked Kagome's hand adoredly. Then he turned to Brokefang. "You know what I'm gonna say. I can't let my brother have Kagome all to himself now, can I?"  
  
"You guys..." Kagome groaned. Another gray colored wolf appeared, though it looked totally different from Brokefang. She had white tipped paws and a white tipped tail with completely gray ears. It was the Alpha-female, Tyaa, Brokefang's mate. Smiling at Kagome with her animal grin, she said, "Welcome to our hunt pack, daughter."  
  
***  
  
"Hurry, inukoro!! I'm getting bored!!!" cried a deep voice. He had long black hair in a high ponytail, and wore the clothing of wolf fur. He was the Prince of the Northern Providence, Kouga, the wolf demon. A short, brown tail sported down from his backside.  
  
Another deep voice replied, "Kuso, you wimpy wolf!!! I'm going as fast as is possible without running out of breath!!!" A young man with silver hair and triangle snowy white dog ears on the top of his head appeared. He had sun-golden eyes and wore a reddish kimono with a white haori.  
  
"Kuso!!! The only reason you can run so fast is cause of those spells Kaede- baba put on you!!! And you actually FORCED her to do it?! Geez, Kouga!!!" Kouga snorted. "Yeah, well, Miroku and Sango are comin' and we need to tell them about the half-breed wolves. When did you find out about 'em, Inu?"  
  
InuYasha sighed. "I didn't find out about them, they were in my forest and running around on a hunt for food. They're really big; big enough to let a person ride on 'em. I mean, come on, I know YOUR wolves are big, but they're nothin' compared to THESE type o' wolves!!!" (RKY: When I mean 'big' I mean BIG as in like the wolves from the movie, 'Princess Mononoke'. That movie's one o' my all time faves!!!)  
  
"Hey! Let's split and look for them in separate areas. It'll be faster that way anyway, and it's gettin' late. So we'd better hurry!!!" Kouga dashed away from him in some random direction as he called over his shoulder, "See you back at the castle!!!"  
  
InuYasha, the youngest known lord of the Western Providence to be known, shook his head as he dashed in the direction he smelled the dog-wolf's scent. He was a hanyou, a half-dog demon, half-human. That's when he saw it. Saw HER. As he locked eyes with her sapphire-silver ones, he thought, 'What the...?!'  
  
***  
  
"Tonight will be a good hunt!" barked Reinu as he sped beside Akito, who carried Kagome. Kagome was lightly gripping Akito's fur while holding a short sword/dagger in her other hand. She was quite skilled, and was named the best hunter in Brokefang's pack.  
  
She could be silent as a moonlit shadow walking across the surface toward the person unaware of her presence. Kagome lifted her head. "There's one nearby," she whispered, "toward the west." Akito turned westward, and the rest followed. Brokefang grinned an animal grin. 'Yes, it was smart to ask her to help hunt this night.'  
  
"Look! It is a human!" cried one of the dog-wolves. "No! It is a youkai! See its ears on top of its head?" replied another. Kagome turned and locked eyes with the "creature". "What's a youkai?!" she whispered to Akito, who was snarling slightly.  
  
***  
  
InuYasha saw her mouth move and he could not hear nor understand what she said, for from her mouth came sounds like that of a dog, yet it was also kind of like the sounds of a wolf. Then his eyes widened as he recognized the flow of her black hair, and the emotionlessness of her eyes.  
  
'Could it be?' He thought as he looked at her. 'Could this girl truly be the legendary... dog-wolf tamer?! '  
  
***  
  
A/N time!!!  
  
RKY: Woohoo!!! O.K!!! How do you like it so far?! R & R!!! I'm only going so far with this one!!!  
  
Sess: Hm... Interesting start, Ru-Kai.  
  
RKY: Shizuka ni, Sesshy-chan!!! This IS my first idea in a while!!! Ne!!!  
  
Ryoan: Hey, Sess! Hey, Ru! Sup, you two?  
  
Sess: *eyes widen happily* Ryoan, love!! How long has it been? Three months?  
  
Ryoan: Er... it's only been 10 minutes, Sess-chan...  
  
Sess: *is completely OOC now* Ryoan, come here, and give me my kiss!! I demand–  
  
Ryoan: *groans* No, Sess... It's too early for–  
  
RKY: -_-! O.K!!! R & R, and don't forget!! 5 reviews! Nada and I'm gonna quit the story!!! P.s. Ryoan's an OC of mine and she's a girl!!! So don't think it's a boy, now!!! BYE!!!  
  
Preview of Chapter 2: A Girl with Dog and Wolf Language:  
  
"Wow!!!" Kouga's eyes bulged (not literally) as he stared at the pretty girl before him. She was hiding behind InuYasha, and tugging his kimono. "Where'd you pick HER up, inukoro?!" InuYasha looked at the girl behind him. For some reason she trusted HIM, and stayed away from all the others.  
  
Turning back to Kouga, he said, "I found her with that pack o' half-breed wolves. She was riding one of 'em." Kouga's jaw dropped as he looked at the drop-dead gorgeous beauty before him. "I don't believe you, inukoro..."  
  
RKY: BYE!!! Till next time!!! 


	2. A Girl With Dog and Wolf Language

Raised "Wild"  
  
By: Ru-KaiYasha  
  
RKY: Yahoo!!! Back in chapter 2!!! Yatta!!! Oh, and please re-read chap. 1, cuz I made a few corrections and added other things and all.  
  
Sess: *still acting OOC; heart-shaped eyes* Ryoan... come into my arms...  
  
Ryoan and RKY: *groans*  
  
RKY: Sess!!! SESSHOUMARU!!! *slaps Sesshy* Wake up, loverboy!!!  
  
Sess: *completely zoned out* Ryoan...  
  
Ryoan: *shakes head; has a tinge of red on her face; looks at audience* Hi! Welcome back to... Raised "Wild"!  
  
RKY: *ignores the love-sick Sess* Ya, what Ry said. 'Neways let's get started!!!  
  
Sess: *comes out of love-sick state* Hn... Ru does not own anything from InuYasha, nor does she own I, the great Sesshoumaru.  
  
RKY and Ryoan: *fall anime style* -_-!  
  
RKY: *clears throat* A-HEM!!! 'Neways... enjoy!!! Review replies at end of chappie. And don't forget, R & R!!! Oh ya:  
  
{Last Time}  
  
InuYasha saw her mouth move and he could not hear nor understand what she said, for from her mouth came sounds like that of a dog, yet it was also kind of like the sounds of a wolf. Then his eyes widened as he recognized the flow of her black hair, and the emotionlessness of her eyes.  
  
'Could it be?' He thought as he looked at her. 'Could this girl truly be the legendary... dog-wolf tamer?! '  
  
{End Flashback of Chapter 1}  
  
Scroll 2: A Girl with Dog and Wolf Language  
  
As InuYasha observed the girl, she wore furry clothing ('Which must be very comfortable, I bet,' InuYasha thought) and she held a dagger – or was it a sword? – in her hand, poised in the kill position. She stared at him with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen; a sapphire-silverish color they were.  
  
Walking slowly and carefully toward her, a wolf next to her that was totally white except for the tips of his paws, ears, and tail, barked at him. His ears twitched. That was dog language saying, "Hi! What's up with you, stranger?"  
  
He barked back in the same language, "Nothing much. However, I do want to know–" He watched as the girl tensed, her long, silky black hair blowing gently in the wind that had started. (RKY: I just LOVE those scenes where the wind's blowing and the characters' hair just flow out behind them!!!)  
  
"What do you want to know?" asked the white black-tipped half-wolf. (RKY: LONG name... Ok, I'll stop interruptin'.) "Who's..." InuYasha paused as his ears twitched again. Kouga was coming. Turning, he said, "I'll return later tonight."  
  
The biggest half-wolf, a completely gray colored body with white front paws and black tipped ears stepped forward. "When you come, just call for one named Brokefang, for that is who I am. I am the leader of my pack."  
  
InuYasha ears perked up. "Do you mean the actual BROKEFANG I knew when I was but pup?" he said, years of speaking properly finally catching up to him. The half-wolf grinned his animal grin. "Yes, InuYasha. It is I. I will see you tonight. Come alone."  
  
With that, the half-wolves disappeared completely; all except for two. And they were the wolves that stood with the girl. InuYasha turned to look at them. He raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Yes?" The girl jumped down from the half-wolf that she rode upon.  
  
"..." She landed right before him, and her landing was so soft he only heard it because he was a hanyou. She had landed with the practiced ease of many years, her feet planted firmly on the ground on which they stood.  
  
"...Akito, Reinu, and Kagome," the girl barked in the half-wolf language. InuYasha looked perplexed. "What?" he replied in the same language. "Forgive our sister," said the black half-wolf. "I am Akito, and the white wolf you see before you is my twin, Reinu.  
  
"We are the bodyguards of the girl standing in front of you, Kagome." InuYasha nodded to show that he understood. "I am InuYasha, lord and prince of this forest and the castle that is surrounded by it. If you ever need me, just... howl, I guess."  
  
Kagome bowed (or so he thought; she just really bent down a little cause something caught her eye) and returned to riding on Akito's back. "Tonight, then," Akito said, "We will bring Kagome, and our pack leaders will be here to talk."  
  
They faded into the shadows. InuYasha sighed. 'This is one heck of a night...' Unfortunately for him, it wasn't over yet. "Inukoro!!!" InuYasha groaned. (RKY: T_T So, so, sorry Inu!!! I don't mean to be like that, but you know I have to write the story!!!)  
  
***  
  
"Akito," Kagome called as Reinu and Akito sped across the forest ground with as much ease as a cat walking on the slanted roof of a house. "Yes, Kagome?" Akito replied, continuing his breath-taking speed.  
  
Reinu stayed silent. He knew when it was time to be serious. "Do you know that... human?" Akito and Reinu stopped where they could still smell the scent of their pack and rested, Kagome still on Akito's back.  
  
"I do not know him. However, when Brokefang was much younger, he used to go out secretly at night and play with a young human pup by the name of InuYasha." Reinu nodded. "Hm, I think we've rested enough, bro. Let's go."  
  
Akito stood up. Reinu checked Kagome, she looked tired. "Akito...?" Akito turned his head to look at his brother. "Let her sleep. If she falls, we can always carry her by the scruff." Reinu chuckled along with Akito and the brothers ran to join the rest of the slumbering pack.  
  
***  
  
Back at the castle in the middle of InuYasha's Forest (RKY: Talk about the irony ~_^), InuYasha paced his room as he waited for his cousin and her companion. The door slammed open. "InuYasha!!!" called a female voice.  
  
InuYasha looked up. It was his cousin, Sango, and her traveling companion, Miroku. "Hi to you too, Song," InuYasha replied while rolling his eyes at the way his cousin had entered. Sango grinned. "Sorry, Yasha, you know how I am."  
  
Miroku bowed. "Lord InuYa–" InuYasha stopped. "Don't even THINK about being formal, lech." Miroku straightened and grinned. "Of course, Yasha." InuYasha rolled his eyes. "How're you two?"  
  
Sango laughed. "Good as ever. I had a lot of... interesting events along the way to your place, cousin." InuYasha nodded. "I'm sure you're both tired. Come on, I get you guys to your rooms." Sango was about to follow when she felt something on her *cough, cough* backside.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!! YOU PERVERT!!! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY BE THINKING OF THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!?!?!?!" *PUNCH! SLAP* Miroku = @_@. InuYasha rolled his eyes. Oh yes, it was most DEFINITELY going to turn into one HECK of a night.  
  
***  
  
At around midnight, InuYasha slipped out into the growing darkness. Brokefang was there, with Akito, Reinu, and Kagome as they had said. Kagome was on Brokefang's back this time, and another half-wolf InuYasha hadn't seen with the pack before was there.  
  
Completely gray with white paws and a white tipped tail, it was nearly as big as Brokefang himself. "Who's that, Broke?" InuYasha asked in their language. Thanks to Brokefang, when InuYasha was younger he had taught InuYasha his language and InuYasha never forgot it.  
  
"This is my mate, Tyaa," Brokefang answered with his animal grin. Kagome just stared at InuYasha. He stared back. "What did you want to talk about?" Brokefang barked and the wolves with him (which wasn't very many) all settled down.  
  
InuYasha settled down as well. He knew this would take a while. "Now, then, young lord, what is it do you want with my pack?" said Brokefang, being formal. InuYasha looked at him oddly, before remembering why he had been searching for them in the first place.  
  
He bowed his head so that his bangs covered the upper half of his face. "Brokefang, I heard that your group held the legendary half-wolf tamer, Kagome, and I wanted to ask if you could return her to the world she's supposed to be in; with her kind, I mean.  
  
"She is human, like me, well, sort of like me, but still! She needs to come back to my world, or rather, the world of humans and human-like demons," InuYasha finished, raising his head to look Brokefang in the eye.  
  
Brokefang's ears swerved back toward Kagome, whose eyes seemed to glow in the dark just like the other half-wolves. 'Then again,' thought InuYasha, 'maybe she's part demon and can see in the dark like me.'  
  
(RKY: She isn't, but let's just say the dagger she has + miko powers kinda help. I'll explain the dagger later.)  
  
Kagome stared at InuYasha thoughtfully, then looked at the short sword/dagger tied around her waist. She bent to whisper in Brokefang's ears, "Let the Starblade decide." InuYasha's own ears swerved forward to catch what Kagome was trying to say.  
  
Kagome straightened up. Brokefang's ears swerved forward toward InuYasha. "Young lord, my pack sister has requested something of you. Do you see the sharp metal against her waist?" InuYasha nodded.  
  
Kagome jumped and landed with her legs crossed in front of InuYasha as she removed her dagger from its sheath. "Hold," she said, and gave him the dagger. InuYasha took it, and it began to glow. Kagome closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
The sword glowed brighter and through Kagome's mouth it seemed to speak. "Young lord, you are the chosen one to protect this girl. Protect her well, and you will be rewarded beyond your dreams and goals."  
  
The dagger stopped glowing, and seemed to grow longer. Kagome opened her eyes, and, as if in a daze, stood up awkwardly as she reached for the Starblade. InuYasha handed it back to her, and it glowed a different color than when he, himself, had held it.  
  
Brokefang's voice broke the dead silence of the night. Kagome's form levitated slightly, and the sheath of the sword seemed to transform. It turned into a silver color, decorated with gold designs, and the sword itself shone as if it was just made.  
  
InuYasha released his breath, when he realized he had been holding it. Brokefang stood. The rest of the wolves with him followed suit. "Wha...?" InuYasha began, confused. Brokefang turned. "It is decided. Kagome will stay with you; for now. Akito and Reinu will be with her.  
  
"I expect you to take care of my pack. I will wait a year, and if they like staying with you, I guess that means you can keep them. My pack is too big as it is, but I assure you, I will miss them." With that, Brokefang and Tyaa faded into the early morning shadows of the rising sun.  
  
InuYasha looked to the girl who was holding the sword that had "chosen" him and then looked at her "bodyguards". Next to Brokefang, these two were the biggest in the pack. (RKY: Tyaa doesn't count; she's the female after all and we all kinda know how males are fairly big.)  
  
"Well... let's go to my place, then," InuYasha said uncertainly as he picked up Kagome's slumbering form, followed by Reinu and Akito.  
  
***  
  
As he walked into the castle – still carrying Kagome – he motioned to one of the many night servants that took over from the day servants. The servant rushed over. Bowing nervously because of the giant wolves surrounded his lord, he asked, "You wish for something, milord?"  
  
InuYasha nodded and motioned to the sleeping girl in his arms. "Get the room next to mine prepared; this lady will be staying with us for a while along with her..." InuYasha glanced at Akito and Reinu, "...bodyguards."  
  
The servant nodded and rushed off to tell the other servants to get the bedroom ready. "Seems as if you have things under control," Akito commented dryly. Reinu stayed silent, taking in his surroundings. InuYasha sighed.  
  
***The Next Morning...***  
  
Kagome woke up abruptly to find people dressing her in a pretty looking fabric. They seemed to be saying something but she could not understand. Akito barked to her softly saying, "They say they are dressing you in human clothing."  
  
Kagome nodded and stayed still until she was done. A knock sounded on her door. Looking around, she remembered that the night before she was in InuYasha's arms, which were warm and comforting so that she fell asleep.  
  
InuYasha opened the door to see a drop dead gorgeous girl before him that looked absolutely NOTHING like the girl he'd seen in the last two nights. She looked like a lady that belonged in court.  
  
Kagome's hair was decorated/weaved with water drop beads and sakura petals. She wore a silk kimono with a green top and dark green pants that perfectly matched her style for the forest. A silver sash had been added so that she could hold her sword more easily, and the silver sheath of the sword with its purplish-pink jewel imbedded in the hilt matched it perfectly.  
  
Grinning, he put out his hand. "Well, well. May I ask the hand of such a beautiful lady?" he said in her language. She grinned and put out her hand. "You may," she said quietly. He took her hand and guided her to the great hall in the front of his castle where his cousin and his friends waited.  
  
***  
  
Upon entering, InuYasha noticed that Kagome had begun to walk slower, and now hid behind him as he confronted his cousin and his friends. "InuYasha! Hurry, we've waiting all morning!!!" Sango huffed. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she wore the uniform of a taijiya.  
  
Miroku wore his monk clothing as usual, and Kouga was the same. Noticing someone behind InuYasha, he called, "Hey, inukoro!! Who's that behind you?" InuYasha turned to Kagome and pulled her out from behind him gently; or at least tried to. "This is Kagome," he said simply, still holding her hand.  
  
"Wow!!!" Kouga's eyes bulged (not literally) as he stared at the pretty girl before him. She was hiding behind InuYasha, and tugging his kimono. "Where'd you pick HER up, inukoro?!" InuYasha looked at the girl behind him. For some reason she trusted HIM, and stayed away from all the others.  
  
Turning back to Kouga, he said, "I found her with that pack o' half-breed wolves. She was riding one of 'em." Kouga's jaw dropped as he looked at the drop-dead gorgeous beauty before him. "I don't believe you, inukoro..."  
  
Sango just squealed happily. "Yay!! Now I'm not the only girl anymore!!!" Then she paused. "Wait... Yasha, did you say you found her with a pack of half-breed WOLVES?!" InuYasha nodded slowly.  
  
Akito and Reinu were in the shadows, observing the scene before them. "Do you think we should go out and help Kagome?" Reinu asked his brother. Akito shook his head. "No. Kagome told us to wait unless she felt there was a threat and she'd signal us." Reinu's ears drooped. "All right..."  
  
Sango jumped up and down excitedly. "Wow!! I'm actually seeing the legendary girl of the pack o' half-breed wolves!!! I should visit you more often, Yasha, you've got a much more interesting life than I do..."  
  
Miroku was eyeing Kagome with that look that made InuYasha glare at him. He growled. "Miroku, you lecher, just THINK about touching her and you'll wish Sango had been the one to kill you."  
  
Miroku raised his hands up and defended himself. "I was thinking of no such thing. How could you accuse me of such horrible deeds?" InuYasha, Sango, and Kouga all sweatdropped and rolled their eyes. "Lech..." they all murmured.  
  
Just as Kagome was getting used to these people, there was a crash. Dust flew up, and a voice said, "InuYasha!! I have come for my revenge!!!"  
  
***  
  
A/N time!!!  
  
RKY: Heeheehee. Cliffie!!! So, who's this mysterious stranger that wants revenge?!  
  
Sess: *is bored* Why do you ask them that when they'll just find out the next chapter?  
  
Ryoan: Sess, be nice.  
  
Sess: *is in la-la land again* Yes, Ryoan, my love...  
  
Ryoan: Crap... don't go all romantic like on me...  
  
Sess: *heart-shaped eyes* Ryoan...  
  
RKY: *rolls eyes* Just keep him occupied for me, Ry... Anyways, R & R!!! Oh ya:  
  
Thanks to:  
  
MiKoTsUnAmI99 – Ha! :D I agree. I get so tired of where Kagome's totally useless and of when her "knight in shining armor" is always having to protect her!!! Geez, talk about insanity!!! Girls are scarier than guys for Heaven's sake!!! All we have to do is show our tempers and the guys run like mad~ Actually, I kinda like it that way. (  
  
hanyou punk chick – Ya, Princess Mononoke is just the coolest; I think it's my favorite out of Kiki's Delivery Service, Spirited Away, and Castle In The Sky (which I haven't actually seen but really want to. :( ). Actually, it IS my favorite, considering the coolest things about it and the similarities to it for InuYasha!!! Lol. ^_^  
  
Shero – Thanks so much!!! Oh, that curious about what happens, are we? Well, then, I'll grant your request!!! ^_^  
  
Preview of Chapter 3: Meet The Bad Guys:  
  
"What the...?! Who the hell are you?!" Kouga growled. "That is something unnecessary for you to know, silly wolf pup, and I've come to seek my revenge on InuYasha!"  
  
InuYasha snarled, "Bastard!!! I though I beat the hell outta you and now you're back!! Are you begging for some more beatings? Cause I'll be glad to give 'em!!!"  
  
Kagome howled quietly and Akito and Reinu both emerged, surprising all the occupants in the room with the exception of InuYasha.  
  
RKY: Bye!!! Till next chappie!!! 


	3. Meet the Bad Guys

Raised "Wild"  
  
By: Ru-KaiYasha  
  
RKY: Yatta!!! Thanks so much everyone!!! Ok, I was being nice last chapter cuz I updated Chapter 2 for three reviewers, and I asked for five, but it's fine. I checked my stats and WOW!!! o_O!!! I'm on TWELVE favorite authors lists!!! *signs of shock*  
  
Sess: I, Sesshoumaru, do not see how it is so shocking. There are authors out there that are better than you, obviously.  
  
RKY: Hmph!! Just for that insult, MY LORD, you won't get to see your "lover" for a while.  
  
Sess: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *anime tears* I take back what I said!!! Just give me Ryoan!!!  
  
RKY: o_O! Good grief... RY!!!  
  
Ryoan: *sticks head through computer room door* Yeah?  
  
RKY: Give Sess a hug; he misses you.  
  
Ryoan: *raises eyebrow* O...k...  
  
RKY: 'Neways!!! Chapter 3 is here!!! Review replies at end of chapter. Oh ya:  
  
{Last Time}  
  
Miroku was eyeing Kagome with that look that made InuYasha glare at him. He growled. "Miroku, you lecher, just THINK about touching her and you'll wish Sango had been the one to kill you."  
  
Miroku raised his hands up and defended himself. "I was thinking of no such thing. How could you accuse me of such horrible deeds?" InuYasha, Sango, and Kouga all sweatdropped and rolled their eyes. "Lech..." they all murmured.  
  
Just as Kagome was getting used to these people, there was a crash. Dust flew up, and a voice said, "InuYasha!! I have come for my revenge!!!"  
  
{End Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
Scroll 3: Meet the Bad Guys  
  
Kagome blinked. Being with those wolves for 11 years improved her sight, smell, and hearing quite a bit so as she took in the scent, she wrinkled her nose, and tried to cover it from the scent. It was horrible; it smelled of rotting flesh combined with sewage plus extra-dirty-never-cleaned socks. Terrible, right?  
  
(RKY: *throws up* I think I just made myself sick writing all that down...)  
  
InuYasha and Kouga had scrunched up their faces from the smell, and InuYasha pushed Kagome back behind him. The Starblade had chosen him as the protector of Kagome, and he was going to do his duty.  
  
Once the smoke seemed to settle (RKY: Did I mention that when the person broke in smoke erupted? *scans last chapter* Nope. Well, I mentioned it now. Lol. Sorry about that.), a man stepped forward.  
  
"What the...?! Who the hell are you?!" Kouga growled. "That is something unnecessary for you to know, silly wolf pup, and I've come to seek my revenge on InuYasha!" The man replied. He had long wavy hair, blood-red eyes, and wore all black. (RKY: Sound familiar?)  
  
InuYasha snarled, "Bastard!!! I though I beat the hell outta you and now you're back!! Are you begging for some more beatings? Cause I'll be glad to give 'em!!!"  
  
Kagome howled quietly and Akito and Reinu both emerged, surprising all the occupants in the room with the exception of InuYasha.  
  
As Akito ran toward Kagome, she grabbed his fur and jumped on his back as he slowly slid to a stop behind InuYasha with Reinu at his side, both bristling slightly, ready for the battle they sensed was coming.  
  
Kagome stared at the man. He looked angry; angry enough to where he was beginning to get dangerous. Kagome's hand flew to the Starblade. InuYasha had his own sword, Tetsusaiga, (RKY: What? Did you think I'd deprive him of his favorite and only blade?) as he now pulled it out of its sheath.  
  
The man snickered and a smirk appeared. "What's this? Now you call on a GIRL who has been raised by wolves all her life? How pathetic, InuYasha. I didn't think you would need two humans, a moronic wolf youkai, two half- wolves and a raised-by-wolves-girl for help to defeat me this time."  
  
InuYasha's eyes narrowed. "Naraku, you bastard nimrod!!! D'you think I need help from these guys?! I beat you last time without even breaking a sweat, and the last time, you said you'd leave for good!! Looks like I'M gonna need to teach you a lesson in manners of keeping your word!"  
  
Jumping high into the air, InuYasha brought his Tetsusaiga down, crying, "Kaze no Kizu!!! (Scar of the Wind/Wind Scar!!!)" A bright yellowish light appeared and scraped the ground with amazing speed, "flying" towards Naraku, intent on its kill.  
  
Naraku barely dodged with his body parts attached, for he lost his left arm. Kagome growled. This man was beginning to be a nuisance to her nose, as well as her canine friends. Barking a battle cry of the half-wolves, she jumped from Akito's back, drawing Starblade from its sheath.  
  
"Grargh!!!" came a half growl, half snarl as she descended upon Naraku. He did not notice her for he was glaring at InuYasha and muttering under his breath. Kagome swung sideways with "shing"-ing sound and Naraku jumped. He had been startled.  
  
Not by the pain, but by how he had been jumped and the girl had been in front of him the entire time. (RKY: Shows how stupid HE can be. Stupid Naraku!!! *sticks out tongue at him; he glares at her with deadly eyes; she cringes* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs away* On 2nd thought, he isn't so stupid after all!! Save me, someone!!!)  
  
"Bitch!!! How dare you ruing my perfectly beautiful body!!!" You see, when Kagome had slashed at him, the Starblade began to glow. It glowed white- bright, and was blinding to anyone not holding it.  
  
The other occupants excluding Naraku had to avert their eyes from the blinding light, but when it faded they turned their attention quickly to see what had happened. Naraku's head stayed floating for a minute (RKY: "MY- NEWT", NOT "MEN-IT") second, and fell to the ground.  
  
However, he was still alive. He laughed aloud. "Kukuku!!! I am not yet killed!!! You must kill my entire being before you win!!! Ahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Closing his eyes, Naraku's body seemed to regenerate, as his arms, both of them, legs, torso, etc. came back and formed from his neck and head.  
  
(RKY: *throws up again* Ugh... Writing stuff like this is gonna get me sick one o' these days...) Naraku ran toward Kagome, surprising her with his abrupt regeneration, and his claw hit her hip. She screamed. InuYasha shook off his shock and ran with such speed as he never had before as he shouted, "Kagome!!"  
  
Akito and Reinu jumped at Naraku. Kouga used his own speed to hit Naraku's side. InuYasha swung Tetsusaiga in an arc at Naraku. Naraku pulled his claw away from Kagome's side. Kagome fell to her knees, clutching the deadly overly bleeding hip.  
  
Naraku felt what seemed like a hundred attacks hit his body. Miroku had charged in with Sango as they both swung their weapons. "Hiraikotsu!!!" "Buddha's Holy Staff!!!" (RKY: Gimme a break, I can't very well say "Kanzaana" now, can I? Miro-chan doesn't have it yet.)  
  
Naraku regenerated his body as he turned toward Miroku and hit his right hand with an incantation scroll. It left a hole in its place. "Argh!!!" Miroku hissed at the pain. Suddenly, things began to suck in toward his hand.  
  
"What the...?!" Naraku sped away and jumped out of one of the many windows in the great hall. Sango saw with horror Miroku's fate. The hole was small, about the size of a bouncy ball, but it was slowly getting bigger. Miroku clutched a rosary as he muttered an incantation of sealing.  
  
When he finished he whipped it around his right hand that wore his glove, and the burst of wind stopped. He collapsed into an unconscious state. "Miroku!!!" Sango cried, and dropped her big boomerang bone as she ran to his side.  
  
Kagome, too, collapsed, as from her side a small purplish-pink orb had fallen and lay amongst her blood. "Kagome!" said four voices all at once. InuYasha was at her side in less than a second. (RKY: Ooh, I'm seeing the love here.)  
  
"Kagome?! KAGOME!!!" InuYasha called. Picking her up bridal style, he turned to Kouga. "Hey, wolf-turd, put that orb in Kagome's lap, will ya?" Kouga picked up the orb. But as he picked it up, he felt a surge of power.  
  
Blinking, he placed it in Kagome's lap and InuYasha whistled to Akito and Reinu who had both stood to the side silently after calling the name of their friend. Following InuYasha, Akito and Reinu barked a good-bye to the others.  
  
*The Next Afternoon...*  
  
{Begin Dream}  
  
Kagome found herself in a meadow; it was lush and green, full of blooming, bursting colorful flowers of all kinds and colors. The sky was peaceful, it was sunny and warm, but as Kagome was just getting comfortable, it turned dark.  
  
Dark, as in cold, freezing to the core. Dark, as in scaringly, frightening, terrifying evil. Kagome blinked as she looked for a way out from the dark, dank place that had interrupted her calm, beautiful meadow.  
  
Upon seeing a light, she heard three voices. She recognized all of them, but only one of them she could identify. It was InuYasha's voice. She, however, stayed to listen to the other two voices, which constantly called to her.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
All three voices called her name, and yet the other two, the ones which did not sound like InuYasha's voice, continued to call her by name, as if they knew her. She did not know them. They were a manly and womanly voice, a fatherly and motherly voice.  
  
As the voices seemed to begin to fade, Kagome was about ready to ask them what was going on. Yet, they were now gone. So, Kagome, deciding she couldn't stay possibly any longer, ran toward InuYasha's voice, whose sound got louder, and louder...  
  
{End Dream}  
  
"Kagome!!!" InuYasha called again. Kaede had told him to call her name over and over, so that if she heard amongst her dream of dying deadness, she might follow his voice back to the life at present, and know that her purpose in life was not yet over.  
  
Upon seeing Kagome's eyes begin to flutter open, he almost jumped in joy and relief. Instead of embarrassing himself, however, he watched her eyes slowly focus as she stared straight into his own eyes.  
  
"Kagome! I thought – I mean, we thought – that I – I mean, we – were gonna lose you!!!" InuYasha said hurriedly. When he'd first locked eyes with her, he had felt this weird feeling inside his chest. His heart would twist into what seemed like impossible knots every time he saw her eyes.  
  
As Kouga walked by, he heard sounds from Kagome's room. He smirked. 'Sounds like the sleeping beauty's awake.' Then his eyes narrowed. 'He better not be playing around with MY woman...'  
  
(RKY: Sorry!!! I just can't leave the competitive people away!! But Kouga DOES get a lover; but it ain't Kagome!! Nope! After all, this is an Inu/Kag ficcie, not Koga/Kag. Besides, I don't like Koga all that much, anyway. He's just an annoying nitwit.)  
  
Kouga sped to the room to see Kagome among her half-wolf pets and InuYasha gone. His look turned from anger to puzzlement. He had sworn he had heard InuYasha in this room just a few seconds ago...  
  
*  
  
As Kagome talked/barked/howled with her half-wolf friends, InuYasha stayed in his room, thinking. (RKY: FYI, Yasha's room is connected to Kagome's room.) 'What was that feeling I had when I saw her wake up?'  
  
He shook his head. 'Probably just worried cause that sword o' hers kills swiftly. Naraku's an exception cause he somehow has these weird powers to return his body. Grrrr...' He growled quietly. 'Stupid idiot... Does he really think he can beat me? Moron!!' InuYasha thought.  
  
His ears twitched and he raised his head. 'What was that?' He'd thought that he'd heard a scream. Quickly running to the door that connected to Kagome's room, he opened it.  
  
*  
  
In Kagome's room, Akito and Reinu had busily sniffed her out to check for any more signs of wounds. Kagome laughed and told them she was just fine; she HAD been with InuYasha after all. Reinu just grinned and Akito laughed.  
  
Kagome seemed to sense something for when she look up, she saw Kouga. She screamed in surprise. That's when InuYasha rushed into her room. "Kagome?!" he panted.  
  
*  
  
Kouga was looking at how playful she was being with her half-wolf friends, when she looked up and locked eyes with him. He winced as she screamed and as InuYasha ran into the room from out of nowhere.  
  
*  
  
Kagome jumped up and ran toward InuYasha and hid behind him, speaking hurriedly in the only language she knew. InuYasha smirked at Kouga while trying to comfort Kagome. For some reason, when Kagome had run to him, his heart had pounded hard and fast.  
  
"So, wolf-turd, what're you doing here?" InuYasha asked. Kouga growled. "I just wanted to make sure Kagome was ok!! She DID lose quite a bit o' blood, you know." InuYasha rolled his eyes.  
  
He snarled, "Leave, Kouga. Before I kick you outta the house." Kouga smirked and said, "Yeah, but you'd better not be doing 'nething to my woman!!" InuYasha growled at that. "YOUR woman?! Since when –" Kouga interrupted him. "Later, inukoro." He left.  
  
Kagome peeked out from behind InuYasha as he turned to face her. Kagome's arms found their way around InuYasha's waist as she cried her eyes out, causing InuYasha to blush as he unconsciously wrapped his own arms around her. "Shh... it's ok, Kagome, it's ok..." He murmured.  
  
"ARGH!!!!" His ears twitched. That was Miroku. "MIROKU!!!" That was Sango, and she didn't sound angry over his perverted wandering hand this time. She sounded worried.  
  
*  
  
A/N time!!!  
  
RKY: Mwahahahahaha!!! Another cliffie!!! Ahahahaha!!! I'm so cruel.  
  
Sess: You are, this Sesshoumaru admits that.  
  
Ryoan: *rolls eyes* Quit talking 3rd person, Sess.  
  
Sess: *heart-shaped eyes* Yes, Ryoan, love...  
  
RKY: *major sweatdrop* O.K!!! R & R!!! Oh ya:  
  
earthsong – You're a new reviewer, but thanks so much!!! I promise to update soon. ^^  
  
inuyashafreak337 – WOW!!! You've read that series, too?! Tamora Pierce is my SECOND favorite author (cause Rumiko Takahashi's my 1sst ^^) and yeah!! The story's sorta based on Wolf Speaker, the second Immortals series book. Sort of. Anyways, thanks so much!! I'm glad you like my story. Please keep reading. ^_^  
  
Shero – Heeheehee. Sure. But you may have to wait a bit. I know, I can't wait myself, either, and I'm the author!!! *anime tears* T_T  
  
Seida02 – Hm, you're a new reviewer from my last chapter, too. Thanks!!! I hope that you'll enjoy it to the most of my fic!!!  
  
Dragon Man 180 – Yeah. Miro-chan's a bit too perverted for me. But he's still cute. ^^ However, I DO like Sess-chan and Yasha-chan a lot better. 'Neways, thanks so much!!!  
  
Lloyd's Girl – Oh my. I didn't mean to make you cry!!! Heeheehee. I'll update soon!!!  
  
To all reviewers:  
  
*anime tears* T_T You guys are SOOOOOOO nice!!! I didn't think my fic would be so good!!! I mean, golly, EIGHT friggin' reviews!!! That's pretty good on my part, and in my dictionary 8 reviews in two chapters is pretty neato.  
  
Preview for Chapter 4: Past Friend, Present Foe:  
  
Miroku stood shakily as Sango supported him. "Miroku!! Are you all right!?" She asked in a panicked voice. Miroku mutter something incoherent, and Sango leaned her ear toward him. "We... We've got to get that jewel that fell out of Kagome's side!!" Sango blinked. "WHAT?!"  
  
RKY: Heeheehee. That's all!!! R & R!!! And I want 5 reviews for this chapter!! ...Plz? (I was nice last chappie too cause I updated sooner than I wanted.) 


	4. Past Friend, Present Foe

Raised "Wild"  
  
By: Ru-KaiYasha  
  
RKY: Yatta!!! This story's getting to be quite a success!!  
  
Sess: Hn... You ARE talented... But I must ask you a question.  
  
RKY: ?  
  
Sess: Am I, the great Sesshoumaru, going to be in it?  
  
RKY: *falls anime style* -_-! You're already in it, as a helper to the narrator, me!  
  
Sess: I see.  
  
Ryoan: I'm here, too, see, and I LIKE helping Ru!  
  
Sess: *heart shaped eyes* If you do, Ryoan, then I, Sesshoumaru, do as well!!!  
  
RKY: O...k... then... 'Neways!!! Let the fic begin!!! (P.s. I like to make Sesshy all OOC. Lol.) Review replies at end of chapter!!! (P.s. I think you guys are getting the idea that I answer at the end.) Oh ya:  
  
{Last Time}  
  
Kagome jumped up and ran toward InuYasha and hid behind him, speaking hurriedly in the only language she knew. InuYasha smirked at Kouga while trying to comfort Kagome. For some reason, when Kagome had run to him, his heart had pounded hard and fast.  
  
"So, wolf-turd, what're you doing here?" InuYasha asked. Kouga growled. "I just wanted to make sure Kagome was ok!! She DID lose quite a bit o' blood, you know." InuYasha rolled his eyes.  
  
He snarled, "Leave, Kouga. Before I kick you outta the house." Kouga smirked and said, "Yeah, but you'd better not be doing 'nething to my woman!!" InuYasha growled at that. "YOUR woman?! Since when –" Kouga interrupted him. "Later, inukoro." He left.  
  
Kagome peeked out from behind InuYasha as he turned to face her. Kagome's arms found their way around InuYasha's waist as she cried her eyes out, causing InuYasha to blush as he unconsciously wrapped his own arms around her. "Shh... it's ok, Kagome, it's ok..." He murmured.  
  
"ARGH!!!!" His ears twitched. That was Miroku. "MIROKU!!!" That was Sango, and she didn't sound angry over his perverted wandering hand this time. She sounded worried.  
  
{End Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
Scroll 4: Past Friend, Present Foe  
  
InuYasha and Kagome flew out of her room (both were riding on either Reinu or Akito) and ran to where they had heard Sango's cry of worry. "Sango! What happened?!" InuYasha called as he jumped down from Reinu's back.  
  
Sango looked up. It was obvious she was crying, for her eyes were red. "Mir- Miroku, he-he was ju-just walking in the ha-hall to-towards my room an-and he-he su-suddenly ju-just fa-fainted..." InuYasha looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome had her nose in the air, as if sniffing it. Her eyes blinked and she whistled to Akito, who jumped towards her as she grabbed onto his fur and ran back towards Sango's room. "C'mon, Sango! Methinks Kagome's onto something!!!"  
  
InuYasha jumped onto Reinu's back whilst Sango called her firecat, Kirara, who transformed to her true form, and Sango jumped on her back. "Let's go, Kirara!!"  
  
***  
  
When Kagome reached Miroku's room, she frowned. 'The scent is that of that man we encountered earlier, and yet it does not have the male's scent. It is a female's. Who is it?' Kagome nudged Akito toward the window.  
  
"What do you think it might've been, Aki-kun?" Kagome murmured. Akito growled softly as he replied, "Not what, but WHO, Kagome-chan..." Kagome jumped down and observed the window. Its silky red curtains were torn.  
  
And it did not look like claws; almost as if... the wind itself had blow so fast and ferocious that it tore the beautiful silk coverings. "How strange..." Kagome said to herself. "Kagome!!" Kagome whirled around as she heard her name being called. "InuYasha...?"  
  
InuYasha jumped down from Reinu and looked at the curtains, a frown marring his face. "What happened?" Kagome gestured toward the completely destroyed room excluding the bed. "InuYasha, those... curtains, as you call them, don't look like they've been torn by claws.  
  
"They look more as if the wind itself came and tore it up," Meanwhile, Sango was investigating the overturned desk table. On it was a message, which she read aloud. "Hey, Yasha, check this out:  
  
"To the young prince of the Western lands: This is nothing to what I will do in the future. My minion, Kagura, a wind witch/demon, just showed you the beginnings of my power. In the near future, you'd better hope you can survive my wrath, because I do not forgive so easily what you've done to me five years ago! It's signed 'Naraku'," Sango finished.  
  
InuYasha translated the message to Kagome, who frowned at the name "Naraku". "But, InuYasha, what did you do to him 5 years ago...?" Kagome had popped the question he was dreading most. InuYasha gulped as he thought about what happened five years ago.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"InuYasha!!!" a boy's voice called. InuYasha turned around to find a boy around his age smiling creepily at him. "Oh... uh, hi, Naraku," InuYasha said a bit tensely. He didn't trust this boy in the least. After all, this boy had killed his older brother, Sesshoumaru.  
  
(A/N Interruption:  
  
Sess: WHAT?! This Sesshoumaru was killed by that... that... that low, unrespectable moron?!  
  
RKY: ^^! Eheheh... yes...  
  
Sess: *growls* I might actually want to favor InuYasha's side on this...  
  
RKY: Weren't you going to stay neutral on the decision?  
  
Sess: Now I'm thinking I might not; stay neutral, I mean.  
  
RKY: Ok!!! Back to the story!!! Sorry for stopping you in the middle of that.)  
  
"InuYasha!!! Look!! I found this stupid human girl that wanted to play with me!! Can you believe that? PLAY! I, a mighty prince of the southern lands, playing with a low, disgusting peasant girl!!" Naraku laughed harshly.  
  
InuYasha winced. 'I feel more sorry for the girl...' "Naraku, lay off the peasants." Naraku smirked. "What's this? You want me to be nice to a GIRL? Oh, wait. I forgot. You're HALF human yourself so no WONDER you feel pity for them."  
  
InuYasha growled. "Na-ra-ku...!!!" He warned through grit teeth. "Ha, ha!!! Half-breed, half-breed, half-breed!!!"  
  
"Iron reaver soul stealer!!!" InuYasha's claws flashed. Naraku's eyes widened. "What are...?!" Naraku's left arm fell to the ground. "How dare you!!!" Naraku cried, clutching his bleeding arm.  
  
"Claws of St–" InuYasha was cut mid-sentence when his father's voice boomed, "InuYasha!!! You DARE to attack a guest?!" InuYasha turned to his father. Inutaisho had long, silver hair, golden eyes which were kind unless he was pressured into something, and had an air about him that said he didn't tolerate nonsense.  
  
But before InuYasha could say anything, Inutaisho's eyes rolled upward and he fell to the ground, dead. "FAAAAAAAAATHERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha cried.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
(RKY: So sad, no?) Sango looked at him sadly. "Oh, Yasha..." she whispered. "I had no idea... that man DESERVES to have his arm cut off; more actually..." Sango looked up when she heard Miroku say, "My... hand..."  
  
InuYasha immediately turned to Kagome and grabbed her out of the way. Akito and Reinu jumped out of the window of Miroku's bedroom. "MIROKU!!! NOOOO!!! DON'T!!!!" Sango cried. Kirara grabbed Sango and jumped out of the window.  
  
A huge blast of wind appeared, sucking everything in. "ARGH!!!" Miroku shouted, and he clutched his hand closed with a rosary he had made earlier. The air rip was closed tight. The others came into the room slowly, cautiously.  
  
"Is it safe, InuYasha?" Kagome whispered, her eyes showing her slight fright of the never-ending air rip. Miroku was unconcious on the ground, just barely breathing. Kirara entered with Sango, who immediately went to see if Miroku was ok.  
  
Unfortunately... "HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *SLAP* Miroku = @_@. InuYasha and Kagome = -_-!. Sango = VERY ticked. "He's... FINE!!!" She screamed angrily. Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other, their minds saying:  
  
'If he can still be a perverted moron in situations like this one, he'll live.' Kagome shook her head. She was beginning to understand why InuYasha thought that every time Miroku came along with Sango, there was always amusement to watch.  
  
***  
  
Akito had sniffed the air. "Reinu," he said, looked back to his brother. "Go, run back to Brokefang and tell him we might need a meeting. Tonight. See you, brother; I will watch over Kagome." Reinu nodded.  
  
"Laterz, bro.!!!" With that he dashed off. Akito jumped back into the room, to fine all the furniture GONE. "What. In. The. WORLD. HAPPENED?!" He barked. "Is Kagome...?" Kagome smiled. "Hey, Akito!! I'm ok! InuYasha kept me safe!!"  
  
InuYasha blushed at Kagome's comment and turned his face. "You're my responsibility. I HAVE to keep you safe." Kagome looked at him so innocently that InuYasha had to smile. Kagome just smiled back (though she had NO clue why) and turned to Akito.  
  
"What is it, Akito? Oh, wait, don't tell me..." she groaned. Akito barked out a laugh. "Yes, Kagome. We're have a meeting tonight." InuYasha's jaw dropped. But... But he wasn't even finished investigating his guest room!!! 'Kuso... Kuso that Naraku!!' he thought.  
  
'For causing problems, for everything!!! For killing my father, for killing my brother; for killing my FAMILY!!!' He looked up to see that Miroku had woken up and was talking to Kagome. Or trying to, anyway.  
  
"Beautiful Kagome, would you do the honor of bearing my children?" (RKY: I'm sorry!!! I couldn't resist!!! T_T *cringes* Don't hurt me!) Kagome just cocked her to the side when she felt something on her backside. Her eyes widened.  
  
Although she had been deprived from the human race, it didn't mean her hormones wouldn't react to it. She... punched him. Sango blinked as Miroku flew toward the wall and THROUGH it. InuYasha and Sango = -_-! & o_O!  
  
"Now then, for this meeting tonight..." InuYasha began. Miroku re-entered the room through the hole, and edged closer to Sango because he was afraid Kagome would kill him the next time he laid a hand on her; if not her, then InuYasha would.  
  
*  
  
A/N time!!!  
  
RKY: I'm sorry!!! I'm so sorry for making this chapter short!!!  
  
Ryoan: She has a good reason, too, so please don't be mad at her, she's only 14/15.  
  
Sess: She's been working hard, I must admit.  
  
RKY: I'm studying for the upcoming exams and I've got a lot of stuff that's gonna keep my schedule tight so you poor, poor, loyal reviewers to my fanfic might have to wait a couple of weeks! So sorry...  
  
Ryoan: 'Neways, R & R!!! She doesn't expect a lot of reviews, but she promises to get up chapter 5 in about a week. Thanks for reading!!! Oh ya:  
  
Seida02 – Thanks!!! I know my fic might not be one of the best but I'm sure it's real innerestin'!!!  
  
Oriannna-san-InuKagLuva – Wow, you just started reading my fic? That's fine, since I've already gotten 3 chapters up. I do hope you like it!!! ^.^ P.s. This reply is for your second review!!! ^_^ Anyways, I'm sorry if I left you hangin'... Heeheehee. I do that in almost ALL my fics that I've ever written before I deleted them all and started with a brand new one. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!!! Um... but PLZ don't kill me; cause if you did I wouldn't be able to continue the story. Eheheh... ^^!  
  
Dragon Man 180 – Ya... I hate making them have to deal with poor Miro-chan's air rip. But they've also got to deal with some other guys too... She might have a bow and arrows, she might not. I mean, I like long distance weapons and all, but my all time fave weapon is a sword/blade. The Starblade has special significance, and... Oops, I've said too much. You'll have to wait until I explain its importance in another chapter!!! Lol. ^_^  
  
inuyashafreak337 – Really? Tamora Pierce is so neato!!! One of my other favorite books from her is her new book that came out last year is "Trickster's Choice". I just LOVE stories like hers!! Have you read any of the other series she's written? And thanks so much for saying that my fic is one of your faves!!! I didn't think it'd be so good, you know? ^_^  
  
Preview of Chapter 5: Journey to Kagome's World:  
  
"What?!" InuYasha couldn't believe it. Kagome was not only raised by wolves, but from what Brokefang said, she also came from an EXTREMELY rich family. The unfortunate part was that Kagome couldn't inherit her riches because of her family money being claimed by her uncle; Naraku's father.  
  
InuYasha couldn't believe that NARAKU was Kagome's COUSIN at all. There was just no way. But for now, the half-wolves had their own little secret that they wanted InuYasha to know; but what was it?  
  
RKY: *sniffs* I'm sorry this chapter was terribly short... I promise to try and keep them long!!! But please... R & R!!! 


	5. Journey to Kagome's World

Raised "Wild"  
  
By: Ru-KaiYasha  
  
RKY: Hey!!! Have you guys figured out why I've named the fic Raised "Wild" in the first place? With the 'Wild' in quotation marks? I hope you figure it out soon, because if you do, you'll get more than just the story, you'll get some Inu plushies as well!!! I have an exclusive Sesshou plushie and it's mine!!! Sesshou's mine, I tell you...  
  
Sess: Sorry, Ru, but I'm Ry's.  
  
RKY: But Ry's my character!! So hah!!! If you like Ry, than you like me!!! Ha! Ooh, I got you!!!  
  
Ryoan: She's right, you know.  
  
Sess: I guess she is. Ru, does that mean you're going to take up Ry's place?  
  
RKY: Maybe.  
  
Sess: Ok... Anyways, reviewers, thank you for reading Ru's story; after all, I'm not the only one she's claiming as her "man".  
  
RKY: That's right!!! There's a TON of guys out there that I'm practically in love with (although Inu and Sess are two of my faves ^_^) There's Recca and Tokiya from "Flame of Recca", there's Lantis and Eagle from "Magic Knight Rayearth", there's those cuties Aya, Omi, and Ken from "Weiss Kreuz", then there's Kenshin and Sanosuke from "Rurouni Kenshin", and then I guess you'll have to look at my list on my bio to see the others!!! Anyways, on with the story!!  
  
Sess: About time... But I assure you, I am far better than any of those others you named, including my brother.  
  
RKY: You ARE near the top... but Inu's first, sorry!!  
  
Sess: WHAT?!  
  
RKY: Do you like me that much? *puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Sess: ...uh... *can't resist the puppy-dog eyes*  
  
RKY: YAY!!! *grins goofily*Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!! Oh ya:  
  
{Last Time}  
  
"What is it, Akito? Oh, wait, don't tell me..." she groaned. Akito barked out a laugh. "Yes, Kagome. We're have a meeting tonight." InuYasha's jaw dropped. But... But he wasn't even finished investigating his guest room!!! 'Kuso... Kuso that Naraku!!' he thought.  
  
'For causing problems, for everything!!! For killing my father, for killing my brother; for killing my FAMILY!!!' He looked up to see that Miroku had woken up and was talking to Kagome. Or trying to, anyway.  
  
"Beautiful Kagome, would you do the honor of bearing my children?" (RKY: I'm sorry!!! I couldn't resist!!! T_T *cringes* Don't hurt me!) Kagome just cocked her to the side when she felt something on her backside. Her eyes widened.  
  
Although she had been deprived from the human race, it didn't mean her hormones wouldn't react to it. She... punched him. Sango blinked as Miroku flew toward the wall and THROUGH it. InuYasha and Sango = -_-! & o_O!  
  
"Now then, for this meeting tonight..." InuYasha began. Miroku re-entered the room through the hole, and edged closer to Sango because he was afraid Kagome would kill him the next time he laid a hand on her; if not her, then InuYasha would.  
  
{End Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
Scroll 5: Journey to Kagome's World  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Yes?" InuYasha blushed slightly. Kagome looked so kawaii like that, with her head cocked and all. "Um, what time are we meeting?" Akito answered, "As soon as Reinu returns."  
  
InuYasha turned to Sango and Miroku who were looking on in puzzlement. Sango, who hadn't heard Kagome talk before, was stunned with the way Kagome had first talked to InuYasha, and he'd UNDERSTOOD her.  
  
"Uh... InuYasha, what is Kagome-sama doing?" Miroku asked, a little afraid of what might happen. "Listen, Kagome was raised for ELEVEN years with a pack of half-breed wolves. She's that legendary "half-wolf tamer", Miroku."  
  
Sango's eyes widened. "She's... that's... what...?! REALLY?! NO WAY!!!" Sango's eyes became star-shaped. "WOW!!! I didn't realize!!! That explains those big wolves that came out of those shadows earlier and why Kagome was riding one of 'em. This. Is. SO. COOL!!!!"  
  
Miroku's frowning face broke into a grin. "Amazing!! I'd always wanted to meet the half-wolf tamer, but I never realized!!!" Meanwhile, Kagome was edging toward InuYasha and hiding behind him.  
  
These two people were beginning to frighten her with the way they kept looking at her. "InuYasha?" InuYasha looked behind him. "What?" Kagome stared at Sango and Miroku and said, "Wh-why are they looking at me like that?"  
  
InuYasha laughed. "They admire you. It's not easy to become friends with this particular kind of wolf pack like you and I did." Akito came over and nuzzled Kagome. "InuYasha-sama is right, Kagome. Brokefang's not exactly your every day 'Hi!! I'm a friendly wolf; come and play!!' guy."  
  
Kagome laughed as she turned to pet Akito on the head. InuYasha smiled at the way Kagome was so affectionate with her animal friend. Sango and Miroku just smiled at the way Kagome looked so childish and cute. That's when they heard an urgent bark. Reinu was back, and he had some news.  
  
*  
  
"Are you sure?!" Kagome asked, panicked. Reinu nodded. "Brokefang is the only one left standing!!! Our pack's been attacked three times during the time we were away!!! At least once every night!!!" Kagome nodded.  
  
Gripping Akito's fur, she signaled to Reinu to lead the way. "Wait!" InuYasha called. "I'll come, too. Brokefang's one of my friends, too!!" Sango called Kirara and grabbed Miroku's wrist. "We'll help!!"  
  
Then Kouga appeared. "Hey, everyone. What's the rush?" InuYasha turned to glare at Kouga. "Hey, wolf-turd!! Kagome's pack has been attacked, as well as some of my guests!!! Where the heck were you?!"  
  
Kouga looked away. "I..." "Nevermind!!!" InuYasha growled. "We have to help Kagome and her friends!!" With that, the group flew/ran out of the castle and headed towards the forest. "We must hurry!! I can feel Brokefang's energy fading!!" Kagome cried.  
  
InuYasha nodded. "Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
Brokefang snarled viciously as he circled his prey. "Why, human, do you attack my pack? My pack has done nothing to you, and yet, you continue to try to kill us." Brokefang watched as the pure, white girl/woman/child just levitated in front of him, a mirror in her hands.  
  
This girl had attacked his pack three times, once every night during the time Kagome, Akito, and Reinu were gone. It wasn't that his pack was defenseless, it was just that Kagome would usually be able to sense danger, and Akito and Reinu themselves before Kagome would be able to sniff out any kind of danger.  
  
Later, when they were all gone, he had realized that the pack had come to rely far too much on the trio. Kagome, Akito, and Reinu were always there it seemed, so that his pack was always safe. Now, he realized the reason why Kagome had insisted long ago that the pack learned to take care of themselves in case something might ever happen if Akito, Reinu, or she herself weren't there.  
  
He had scoffed at her words and said that nothing like that would ever happen. How wrong he was. 'I'll never scoff at your advice again, Kagome...' he thought. The girl in front of him looked at him with her dead eyes. "...Give... me... your... soul..."  
  
She had spoken. Just as Brokefang was about to attack... "Brokefang!!!!" growled two voices; Akito and Reinu. "Hiraikotsu!!!" came a voice and boomerang with it; Sango. "Sankon Tessou!!!" Claw slashes; InuYasha. "Kanzaana!!!" A huge wind appeared; Miroku.  
  
And last, but not least... "Hoshiha... Musubushi!!!" The flash of a bright blade which knew no bounds; Kagome. Kagome landed with the others. (RKY: Translation for Kagome: Starblade... Deathbind!!! ^_^ Made it up myself.)  
  
Kagome stared at the girl, who seemed to be completely unphased. "Who is that?" she asked. Brokefang limped toward Kagome, and licked her tenderly on the face. "She... was the one who attacked our pack..." Brokefang flopped to the ground, and something white and wispy flew from his mouth.  
  
"His soul..." Miroku murmured. The soul flew toward the pure, white girl, who turned her mirror and the soul flew into it. The girl's face was emotionless. She left. "BROKEFANG!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome cried as she ran toward him. Brokefang was dead.  
  
(RKY: *sniffs* I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!!! Don't kill me inuyashfreak337!!! But I needed to do it!! Kagome's pack is now just Akito and Reinu... so sad... T.T) "Brokefang..." InuYasha whispered. "Why...?" Akito and Reinu walked up to their leader and hung their heads.  
  
"We're so sorry... we're so sorry we weren't here... to help protect the pack..." Tears unshed shone in their eyes. Kagome sobbed. Brokefang was the one to help her a long time ago when she'd lost her family at the age of three. Now, not only had she lost one of her closest friends, but she'd also lost an almost human-like father figure as well.  
  
"Why didn't you take my advice from a long time ago? Why..." Kagome sobbed.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
*5 years ago...*  
  
"Brokefang?" Brokefang turned his wise, young head to Kagome. "Yes, Kagome?" Akito and Reinu were on either side of her. "Brokefang, when're you gonna teach the rest of the pack to learn to protect themselves instead of relying on us three?"  
  
Brokefang just snorted and replied, "That isn't necessary. It's not like you three will leave us, anyhow, Kagome." Kagome looked at him worriedly. "But what about in the near future? What about–" Brokefang interrupted with a slightly annoyed voice, "Don't worry so, Kagome."  
  
Kagome sighed and nodded. "But if all three of us leave, promise you'll watch over the pack and teach them to look out for themselves. PROMISE me, Alpha leader... Brokefang." Tyaa had watched the entire discussion.  
  
Now, she spoke up. "Brokefang, I think Kagome's right. We HAVE been relying far too much on their abilities to sense danger and food for us, and we must go back to our natural instincts in some time if anything DOES happen."  
  
Brokefang sighed. His mate was usually quiet on certain discussions, but when she said something, it was usually important and shouldn't be taken lightly. "Then... I will promise you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Brokefang!!!" She hugged him and then Tyaa, and grabbed Akito's silky, black fur jumping on his back while calling Reinu who was flirting with one of the females in the pack. Reinu came, bowed to Brokefang, and the trio left to go do whatever they usually did.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
As Kagome cried, she suddenly heard a voice. It was soft, but she heard it. –Kagome.– Kagome looked around. "Who's... Who's there?" she asked quietly. Only three others had heard the voice, and that was InuYasha, Akito, and Reinu.  
  
–It's me, Brokefang.– "Wha... What!?" Kagome cried. "Ho-how?" A see-through, ghost-like figure of Brokefang appeared, and this time, even Sango, Miroku, and Kouga saw him. "Br-Brokefang... Wh-What happened... What happened to you?"  
  
–Nothing happened, Kagome. I just happened to be able to find this form to warn you about that white girl.– "What about her?" Kagome asked. Brokefang's face became serious. –She is deadly. She steals souls; she takes lives like they are nothing. Be careful of the soul stealer and the wind witch. I must leave now. Be careful, Kagome.– "Wait!!!"  
  
But Brokefang's spirit disappeared. Kouga snorted. "What in the world does he mean by "soul stealer and wind witch"? That guy's an old fool." Kagome stood up and glared. Kouga took a step back.  
  
InuYasha spoke up. "Let's go. According to Kagome..." Kagome finished for him. "The rest of my pack separated. But one of my pack members, Frostfur, there's something odd about her. Other than that, I MUST find the rest of my pack!!! Tyaa, the Alpha-female, must know some sort of answers to this!!!"  
  
The others stared at her with puzzled looks. "Uh... Yasha, translation?" InuYasha rolled his eyes. "I was getting to it." The others shrugged and stared at him intently. InuYasha cleared his throat. "As I was saying, according to Kagome, only Brokefang, the Alpha-male you just saw, was the only that died.  
  
"The rest of her pack is still alive. There's this one certain half-wolf called Frostfur Kagome's slightly worried about, but other than that, we're gonna help Kagome find her pack."  
  
The others nodded. "Ok!!! Let's go find those wolves!!!" Kouga cried. "Half- wolves, wolf-turd," InuYasha corrected. Kouga growled. "FINE!!! HALF- WOLVES, then!!!" Kagome ran behind InuYasha.  
  
"He scares me," she whispered. InuYasha laughed. The others stared at him, confusion plainly written upon their faces. "Sorry, sorry," He laughed. "But, it's just that, Kagome says she's frightened of Kouga, and that's a first I've heard of ANYONE being scared of THAT wimpy wolf."  
  
Kouga grew a tick on his forehead. "WHAT?! You're probably hearing her wrong, inukoro; she's probably scared of YOU." InuYasha chuckled. "Oh? Then why's she hiding behind ME and not YOU?"  
  
Kouga didn't have an answer to that. Sango just sighed and Miroku just grinned his all famous PERVERTED grin. Kouga snarled as he said, "Argh!!! Let's just go find those friends of hers!!! Hey, and by the way, what about that pinkish-purple jewel?"  
  
Kagome blinked. "It is embedded here in the hilt of my sword," she explained. InuYasha translated what she said. Kouga and the others just looked puzzled but they shrugged it off. "Whatever," said Kouga.  
  
"Now, let's go find Kagome's friends!!!"  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
With that, they all turned to leave and prepare for the long journey toward the world that Kagome lived in. But little did they know, Naraku and his goons watched their every move... with a new addition to his party: Frostfur.  
  
(RKY: Hint, hint!!! *winks*)  
  
*  
  
A/N time!!!  
  
RKY: SO MANY REVIEWS!!!  
  
Sess: I must say, this story is quite popular. You're very good.  
  
RKY: *anime tears* T_T Thanks so much every one who reviewed!!! And special thanks to 'inuyashafreak337' and 'Dragon Man 180'!!!  
  
Sess: She loves the both of you very much.  
  
RKY: And I want to thank all the other reviewers too!!! And as a special thanks, you get another preview for the next chappie!!! ^___^  
  
Sess: Here are the replies to her faithful fans:  
  
inuyashafreak337 – The immortals series is my all time favorite, too!!! I've already read the protector of the small series (5 times cause I got bored) and now I'm rereading my favorite series, (you guessed it) the immortals series!!! Thanks for adding my fic to your favorites list.  
  
Sarcasm Girl8 – *blushes* Thanks!!! Also thanks for putting my story on your fave list!!!  
  
Dragon Man 180 – *hugs you* You're so smart!! Especially about Sesshy's spirit helping out in the future, hint, hint. Thanks for making an exception about it!!! Otherwise, I would make Sesshy-chan beat the crap outta Naraku!!! ^_^  
  
seida02 – Thanks for the praise about my chappie.  
  
Inu Yasha's Girl Alex – Gah!!! Ok, ok!! I'll update!!! Geez...  
  
white_wolf –I just love your pen name!!! Thanks so much!!! You're so kind. And yes, I was kinda planning it to be similar to Princess Mononoke, but not THAT similar. After all, I want it to be an original story I made up myself!! Heeheehee. ^_^  
  
Sess: That's all the reviewers, Ru.  
  
RKY: Okiedokie!!! And here's your gift!!!  
  
Preview of Chapter 6: Betrayal or Control?:  
  
"What the...?! Where'd all of this webbing come from?!" Sango cried as she struggled to get free. "Spider-heads!!!" InuYasha cried. "They're everywhere!!! Where's Kagome?!" Kouga was the most tightly tangled.  
  
RKY: Sorry it was short, but all the more suspense!!! R & R!! Thank you all so much!!!  
  
Sess: *sighs* 


	6. Betrayal or Control?

Raised "Wild"  
  
By: Ru-KaiYasha  
  
RKY: WOOHOO!!! I love this fic; it's even better than my old fics, "Hanyou" and "Changed Lives"!!! Those two fics were successful too, but unfortunately I lost interest in them and deleted them completely from my computer. Well, here's the 6th chappie!!  
  
Sess: Ru...  
  
RKY: Ya?  
  
Sess: ...Nevermind. Review replies at end of chapter.  
  
RKY: O...k... Well, then, ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Sess: ...Indeed. On with it.  
  
RKY: OMG!!! GUESS WHAT!!! I found this PERFECT quote from on of my other favorite authors of mine for my story!!! *winks* I won't tell you the quote till later on but you CAN have to find it in the story!!! See if YOU can figure it out!! Oh ya:  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Kouga didn't have an answer to that. Sango just sighed and Miroku just grinned his all famous PERVERTED grin. Kouga snarled as he said, "Argh!!! Let's just go find those friends of hers!!! Hey, and by the way, what about that pinkish-purple jewel?"  
  
Kagome blinked. "It is embedded here in the hilt of my sword," she explained. InuYasha translated what she said. Kouga and the others just looked puzzled but they shrugged it off. "Whatever," said Kouga.  
  
"Now, let's go find Kagome's friends!!!"  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
With that, they all turned to leave and prepare for the long journey toward the world that Kagome lived in. But little did they know, Naraku and his goons watched their every move... with a new addition to his party: Frostfur.  
  
(RKY: Hint, hint!!! *winks*)  
  
{End Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
Scroll 6: Betrayal or Control?  
  
"So, who are we searching for first?" InuYasha asked Kagome. He was currently riding Reinu, whilst Kagome rode Akito. "We're going to find my friend Sharp Fang. Of course, her original name was Whiner because she was the weakest of the newborn pups a couple seasons back, but now she has grown much stronger and her teeth are vicious."  
  
"She used to hunt with the hunters of our pack, and I was quite fond of her. Although Brokefang and Tyaa had trouble with Northwest, Wind Whisper helped to settle them down." InuYasha stared at her. "What? Ok, explain who the heck Northwest and Wind Whisper are."  
  
She paused, and chuckled hoarsely. "Northwest is a rowdy one. He is the other Sharp Fang of my pack, but we just call him Northwest for reasons only known to the First Male and to the First Female..." Kagome had said "First Male and First Female" with slight difficulty, but she continued.  
  
"Wind Whisper is pretty much the reasoned one of pack, next to the... First Female that is. Anyway, that's just three of my pack. You still have to meet Rip and Shining Coat, and Blind Seer, too. Oh, and Rattail, Fleetfoot, Russet, Leaper, Short Snout, and Chaser. Oh, and Battle, Silly..."  
  
Kagome fell silent, and InuYasha almost let out a sigh of relief. 'TOO many names to remember!!! How does she do it?!' he thought. Then his ears twitched. There was a howl. Then a bark. Then a snarl. Then a growl. Then bark complied with a howl.  
  
Kagome shouted something InuYasha didn't understand and Akito and Reinu raced forward. Kouga followed at their heels while Kirara with Miroku and Sango flew overhead. "What is it, Kagome?" InuYasha asked as Reinu matched stride for stride with his twin.  
  
"I have heard the signal of two of my pack!!! It is Battle and Sharp Fang!!!" InuYasha looked ahead as he replied, "WHICH Sharp Fang?" Kagome laughed. "Whiner, of course!!!" Kouga was on the other side of Akito, and said, "Kagome, do you smell that?"  
  
Kagome nodded, something she had picked up from InuYasha and the others a while back. But was Kouga heard was a series of sounds that sounded like barks, yips, short howls, and the like. He looked to InuYasha who said, "She said that it's the smell of fighting and that it would figure Sharp Fang and Battle, her friends, would be fighting."  
  
Kouga rolled his icy blue eyes and said, "No crap. Let's go. I want to meet this "pack" of Kagome's." The group began to move faster as Kagome's sounds of happiness rang through the InuYasha Forest. (RKY: Talk about irony...)  
  
* (RKY: P.s. Don't follow the reader's guide in chapter 1, I mean, as I'm writing this story I'm not even following my own rules. Aren't I an idiot? Then again, I always AM an idiot... T_T)  
  
In a clearing that they had entered, two giant half-wolves could be seen, fighting against a huge demonic snake. "Sharp Fang, Battle! It is us, Akito, Reinu, and Kagome!!!" Kagome shouted to the two.  
  
Both turned their heads. Sharp Fang (Whiner) was slightly smaller than Akito or Reinu, but that meant she was faster, and could cause pain in many places at once. She was totally gray except for her black tipped tail. Battle was nearly the same as Reinu, but instead of being white all over with black tipped ears, tail, and paws, she had gray tips on her forepaws and black tipped ears.  
  
"Kagome! Akito! Reinu! Where've you guys been!? Our pack has split!!!" Sharp Fang shouted. Battle just snarled her reply as she leaped at the snake. It hissed as it spewed out some deadly acid from its mouth.  
  
"Battle!!! Look out for–" Kagome never had the chance to finish her sentence for she had jumped from Akito's rapid form, pulled out her Starblade, and slashed at the snake with a "CHING!!" sound. Battle jumped out of the way, for she knew of the acid's deadly power.  
  
"I thank you, Kagome. You were always good at battling," Battle said, a little smugly, since she was proud of her pack-sister. Kagome's face turned a pink tinge as she said, "Yes, but you, too, Battle, are a good fighter."  
  
Battle wagged her tail, pleased with the compliment. InuYasha's voice came through. "Exorcising Claws of Steel!!!" A white light flashed from his claws as he swiped at the snake youkai. "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It hissed as its body fell to pieces.  
  
The Starblade glowed, the Shikon no Tama embedded in its hilt glowing along with it. The snake's corpse disappeared, and the clearing was cleared of any battle debris. "Whew..." InuYasha murmured.  
  
Kouga appeared with Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. "Hey! Did we miss anything?!" Sango asked. Kagome made her strange noises again. InuYasha said, "Not much; just a snake demon. We'll have to watch out for stronger ones that come with it, however."  
  
Sango nodded. Miroku remained silent as he stared at his cursed hand. InuYasha sighed and looked at Kagome, who was currently frolicking with her half-wolf friends. 'She's smart. Smart like a human. Smart like a wolf. Better yet, smart like both. She's real lucky to be raised by this particular breed of wolves...'  
  
InuYasha shook his head at his thoughts. 'Why'd I say it was better for her to be smart like both?? Oh, nevermind, I'll think about it later...' Kagome walked over with her wolf companions and smiled at InuYasha, and ONLY him. InuYasha felt his face turn red as he thought about how pretty she looked with that smile on her face.  
  
Kouga was thinking along the same lines. (RKY: Dun, dun, dun... Uh oh. ^_^) Suddenly, white, shimmering strings sprung up, and its substance was quite sticky. It fell atop the group, capturing them tightly, unable to move.  
  
"What the...?! Where'd all of this webbing come from?!" Sango cried as she struggled to get free. "Spider-heads!!!" InuYasha cried. "They're everywhere!!! Where's Kagome?!" Kouga was the most tightly tangled.  
  
"Grrrr!!! This stupid stuff is harder to get out of than to get into!!!" he growled as he struggled to get out. The spider-headed demons ranged from 30 to 40, not counting the newborns. Kagome, however, somehow had escaped the gruesome stickiness.  
  
InuYasha glanced about, and noticed her fighting with the leader of the group of youkai, finally realizing that the reason these spiders did not attack was because they were waiting for their leader, who, at the moment, was quite preoccupied.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha called. (RKY: Don't he call her all the time? Sheesh, and in the series you'd wonder why the heck he always runs off to Kikyo... stupid Kikyo, don't like that freaking corpse...)  
  
Kagome gave no indication of hearing him, and continued to attack the spider demon. Inuyasha glanced about, viewing what he could. His ears helped a lot with most of it; for which he was glad.  
  
According to his vision and his hearing, all four of Kagome's half-wolf friends were caught in the webbing, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Kirara were as well. And himself. So how did Kagome escape? Interesting...  
  
Turning his attention back to Kagome, he watched as she cried out an attack. "Hoshiha... Musubushi!!!" The attack missed, causing Kagome to growl in frustration. But for some unknown reason, she perked up.  
  
"Hoshiha... Shiruetto Kiritsukeru!!!!" The spider was caught off guard, as Kagome's one body seemed to transform into 5 Kagome's. (RKY: I love attacks like that!!! They're just the coolest!!! Translation for Shiruetto Kiritsukeru: Silhouette Slash!!!! ^_^)  
  
The spider hissed and made to lash out with a poison whip but ended up getting cut into five equal pieces. Kagome turned and said, (well, only Kagome's friends and InuYasha understood), "Hm... I'm sure you guys like to eat. Do you want to have SPIDER dinner of yourselves?"  
  
The spiders looked confused but one look at their master sent them scurrying, the webbings dropping her companions. "Ruff!!! Ooooooohhhhh!!!! Woof!!! Ohwooooooohhhh!!!!" (RKY: That's all any of the others had understood what Kagome had said.)  
  
"Kagome! How did you defeat that spider youkai?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. My first attack didn't work, so then I remembered a certain attack that I had seen several days ago in a dream I had being performed by a mysterious youkai."  
  
InuYasha stared at her. "What youkai? What did he, or she, look like?" Kagome closed her and began, "He looked a lot like you, InuYasha. Only, he had pointed ears, markings on his face. The markings were of a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, and purplish –or were they red?–stripes on each of his cheeks. He had gold eyes like you, and long, soft, silky silver hair."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see InuYasha staring at her open mouthed. "Kagome, I don't know how it happened, but I think you met my brother, Sesshoumaru." Kagome's mouth dropped. "WHAT?!"  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark cave that covered a black castle, in a room that was nothing but darkness, a man with red eyes and wavy black hair stood, watching through the mirror that a pure, pale snow white girl held in her hands.  
  
The mirror reflected what was going on in the outside world, on the outside of his dark castle, on the outside of his lonely castle with only manipulated demon servants, and even a couple human servants, waited on him for any orders he might give.  
  
"Kanna." Naraku's claw reached forward to grab the girl's shirt collar, and pull her closer to his face. No emotion ran across her face at all as she was pulled closer to her father figure. "Kanna," he said again, "I want you to go back out there, and make that half-wolf girl's "leader" appear... and ATTACK her!!!"  
  
"As... you wish..." Kanna said, and faded into the darkness. Naraku chuckled, causing shivers to go up the spines in the other demons, and humans, around him. "We'll see, InuYasha, if you can protect your half-wolf girlfriend... from her "leader"!!!"  
  
*  
  
InuYasha's group was considerably larger, since Kagome's pack was quite big itself, the wolves were all over Japan. (RKY: Hm... Instead of Shikon shards, I put Kagome's pack. Interesting little twist, don't you think?)  
  
Kagome was quiet for some reason, causing worry to the others around her. But, as she held up Hoshiha – the Starblade – she seemed to be talking with it; by way of the mind. Or telepathy, if you need a better explanation.  
  
~Kagome. You have used two of my attacks. Did you like them? Or do you want to have stronger attacks?~  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
~You don't?~  
  
'I... just want to find my pack, and settle down with... a mate.'  
  
~InuYasha, right?~  
  
On the outside, the others saw Kagome's face turn red all of a sudden. 'HOSHIHA!!! Never. It's not...'  
  
~Of COURSE it is, Kagome. Hey...~  
  
'What?'  
  
~I sense... danger... it's coming... FAST.~  
  
'Then let's get to it,' Kagome thought, and blinked as she opened her eyes to the bright outside world. "Kagome? Are you done?" Kagome nodded. "InuYasha, danger is near." InuYasha blinked. He raised his head and sniffed the air. "Really? I don't smell anything."  
  
Kagome looked up toward the sky, frowned, and then looked through at the forest, which seemed to be getting darker instead of getting brighter. 'What?' "InuYasha, look at the forest." InuYasha stared at the forest. He frowned.  
  
"Why's it getting darker?" he said aloud. Kagome growled softly. "Danger's approaching, and I don't like this one bit. Tell... your other friends." InuYasha nodded and told the others what Kagome had been *cough, cough* saying.  
  
Kagome continued to stare into the sky, wondering how the forest could darken so suddenly when the sun was just reaching high noon. 'Something strange is going on, and I have feeling that when it DOES happen, I'm not going to like it. Not one bit.'  
  
*  
  
A/N time!!!  
  
RKY: I'm so sorry it was short!!!  
  
Sess: Well, it was something.  
  
RKY: *Glares at Sess* Hmph. Meanie.  
  
Sess: I don't care.  
  
RKY: Feh... and I thought you liked me, too.  
  
Sess: I... uh...  
  
RKY: Whatever. Oh ya: Friends are treasure chests. Dreams are gems. Families are jewels. Lovers... they are what YOU think they are. ~Like my quote? I made it up some time ago. Oh, and the replies:  
  
lulu – Thanks, I appreciate it. ^^  
  
Haru-Kohana – *sweatdrops* No begging. PLEASE. I *HATE* begging. It drives me crazy cause if makes me feel sorry for the reviewers out there that love my story so much... T_T *perks up* BUT! I WILL update soon!!!  
  
inuyashafreak337 – Ehehehe... don't be mad!!! Geez, did you all you reviewers read this story in your heads or something? ARE YOU GUYS PSYCHIC?! Brokefang's spirit appeared, amember? When they find Kanna... hint, hint!!! *winks*  
  
white_wolf – Gah, sorry. I re-read it and I see what you mean. Actually, I'm surprised about that part. I confused myself when I wrote it. But the idea is sort of to maintain the actual outlook of a lost girl who was raised by wolves and then gets found/adopted by a prince. But thanks!!! I never even REALIZED this story would be such a success!!! But to explain things, in one of the chapters Naraku had hurt Kagome in her side and the Shikon fell out of it, and then I think I made Naraku leave cuz he was wounded so bad... I think that was either chapter 3 or 4. You can re-read the story and review it to figure it out. ^_^  
  
Dragon Man 180 – By Wild Magic I think you mean the Immortals series. Yes, I am the proud owner of all the series of it!!! Oh, I hope you've also read other stories by Tamora Pierce, too, cause she's just the awesomest author!!! Next to Rumiko Takahashi, that is. And yes, the story is sort of based on the Immortals series. Yeah, I thought that that scene with Kagome was so kawaii. Oh, and I hope you continue to read!!! ^_^  
  
Lord Sesshomaru –The names Brokefang and Frostfur come from a book called Wolf Speaker. Ask my pals Dragon Man 180 or inuyashafreak337 and they'll tell you ALL about it. Heeheehee. ^__^  
  
Shero –Thanks so much!!! I SHALL update!!!  
  
Preview for Chapter 7: A Relative Spirit:  
  
A young man with long, silky silver hair and sun-golden eyes was pacing the Chamber of Visions when he noticed something odd. He turned to his two companions. "What do you think is wrong? The Chamber's mirror is turning blurry."  
  
His companions were wolves, well, half wolf, the other part was dog. "Well..." said the first one. He was totally gray with front white tipped paws and black tipped ears. "What *I* think is WRONG is that part of my SOUL is STILL in the MIRROR of that ANNOYING white GIRL."  
  
The young man sighed. "Brokefang..." The other companion of the young man spoke up. "Sesshoumaru, you do realize that if you want your brother and our Kagome to get together you might have to leave them alone and let fate take its course."  
  
RKY: R&R!!! And thanks to all my reviewers!!!!  
  
Sess: I'm FINALLY in the story, and I'M a dead spirit?!  
  
RKY: Uh... later peeps!!! *runs away*  
  
Sess: Ru!!! GET BACK HERE NOW!!! 


	7. A Relative Spirit

Raised "Wild"  
  
By: Ru-KaiYasha  
  
Announcer: Hoo, chapter 7 is in the house! Er, I mean, web... site. Anyway, here're your hosts... take it away for Ru-KaiYasha and Sesshoumaru!!!  
  
RKY: bursts in; bows Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! As my announcer friend said, chapter 7 is here!!!  
  
Sess: Your announcer friend annoys me with the way he stares at you.  
  
Announcer: is staring at RKY  
  
RKY: shivers He scares me.  
  
Sess: smirks Then allow me the opportunity to destroy him.  
  
RKY: Well... he IS Naraku...  
  
Sess: He's WHAT?!  
  
RKY: winces The guy was looking for a job and–  
  
Sess: Naraku!!! DIE!!! claws slash at an incredible speed  
  
Announcer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RKY: That works. Anyways, on with the sto–  
  
Announcer: I'm too beautiful and young to die!!!  
  
RKY: Don't interrupt me!!! SESS!!!!!!  
  
Sess: I'm coming!!! Come here, Naraku...  
  
RKY: Anyways, flashba–  
  
Announcer: You leave me no choice!!! Ru is mine to control!!!  
  
RKY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Sess: RU!!! Toukijin!!!! demonic sword appears DIE, NARAKU!!!  
  
Announcer: NO!!! I, Naraku, can NOT die!!! buncha smoke; disappears  
  
RKY: Like I was saying, FLASHBACK TIME FOR LAST CHAPTER!!! Oh, crappage, Naraku disappeared back into the story... coward...  
  
Sess: I agree about the coward part...  
  
RKY: glares  
  
Sess: ...Uh, hey!!! I saved you, did I not?  
  
RKY: sighs UU!  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Kagome looked up toward the sky, frowned, and then looked through at the forest, which seemed to be getting darker instead of getting brighter. 'What?' "InuYasha, look at the forest." InuYasha stared at the forest. He frowned.  
  
"Why's it getting darker?" he said aloud. Kagome growled softly. "Danger's approaching, and I don't like this one bit. Tell... your other friends." InuYasha nodded and told the others what Kagome had been cough, cough saying.  
  
Kagome continued to stare into the sky, wondering how the forest could darken so suddenly when the sun was just reaching high noon. 'Something strange is going on, and I have feeling that when it DOES happen, I'm not going to like it. Not one bit.'  
  
{End Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
Scroll 7: A Relative Spirit  
  
As the group traveled, Kagome continued to fidget. 'I can't help but feel as if something VERY bad's gonna happen...' InuYasha had noticed for some time now that Kagome was continuously fidgeting. "Hey, Kagome! What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome kept her gaze straight on the forest as she replied, "I... just have a bad feeling, and I... well, I can't seem to put down as to why..." InuYasha nodded. "I know what you mean. It's getting a little uncomfortable around here."  
  
Sango was staring at how easily InuYasha could communicate with Kagome, and frowned. 'How does he do it? I mean, he's the only one who can understand her!! I mean, I thought even KOUGA would be able to understand her, but he doesn't at all. I wonder if Kagome will be able to speak our language...? It's worth a try. Hm... will she trust me enough to come near me?'  
  
Miroku was staring at Sango, thinking his usual perverted thoughts. 'She is so beautiful... and her skin is looking very luscious...'  
  
(RKY: sighs That's Miroku for ya...  
  
Miroku: I think the same for you, too, Ru...  
  
RKY: ...Uh... just stares at Miroku  
  
Sess: Houshi...!!! snarls  
  
Miroku: Um... bye!!! dashes away at top speed leaving smoke behind in his path  
  
Sess: That MONK... growls irritatedly  
  
RKY: Um... Arigato gozaimasu, Sesshoumaru... blushes  
  
Sess: can see a VERY light blush on his face ...Feh...)  
  
Kouga, riding on Battle, stared at Kagome, then as he stared at InuYasha, he glared. 'Lucky dog... ALWAYS gets the girls!!! WHY!? WHY?! Grrrrr...' he growled softly, causing Battle to look back at him.  
  
"Something wrong?" she barked. Kouga blinked. He looked at Battle. "Uh... did you just talk to me?" Battle barked out a laugh. "I sure did." Kouga stared at the back of the half-wolf's head. "How...?"  
  
"Simple," said Battle, interrupting him, "I'm using wolf language and not my original, complex language to talk to you. Kagome can talk Dog, Wolf, Half-Wolf (duh!), and most canine languages. She's very good at speaking most animal languages anyhow, anyways."  
  
Sharp Fang was walking beside Battle. Now, she turned her head to look at Kouga. "I hear you are the new anointed chieftain of the Northern Providence?" Kouga nodded, slightly pale with shock.  
  
Up front, Kagome was listening to the conversation and was now mumbling under her breath. And not even Akito could understand what she was saying; which was interesting, seeing as he was the closest to her.  
  
'Why're Battle and Sharp Fang talking to that... to that WOLF?! Ugh... he's... ugly, as in mean, he's cruel to InuYasha, and... he's just plain SCARY!!! I hope I never have to stay near him again after this journey.'  
  
Kouga turned to find Kagome scowling at him and he grinned. 'She just loves me...' (RKY: Ok, ok... I just wanted a small bit a humor there!!! Wah!!! Don't hurt me!!! This is not for Kouga lovers!!!) InuYasha noticed the interaction and rolled his eyes. 'Confident fellow, isn't he?' he thought to himself. He turned to Kagome and said, "Kagome, do you feel anything... dangerous?"  
  
"Yes... It's coming," Kagome replied. InuYasha nodded, and tensed, along with the rest of the [odd] traveling group. 'I hope we're not going into trap with this weird forest going darker as the sun goes up and than lighter as the sun sets...' InuYasha thought.

Suddenly, Brokefang appeared. "Kagome!!!" he called. Kagome perked up. "Brokefang!!! You survived?!" Brokefang showed his animal-ish grin. "Yes, Kagome!! Did you think I could die so easily?"  
  
Unfortunately for Kagome, not only did her group of half-wolf friends and InuYasha could understand Brokefang, but the others could as well. She jumped down from Akito and ran toward Brokefang, only to be held back by her shirt collar as Akito grabbed her.  
  
Kagome frowned. "What is it, Akito-kun? What's wrong?" Akito just growled and pulled Kagome more towards him and the gang. "Kagome," InuYasha said, "I can understand him... in the human language."  
  
Kagome stared. "Wha-WHAT?!"A young man with long, silky silver hair and sun-golden eyes was pacing the Chamber of Visions when he noticed something odd. He turned to his two companions. "What do you think is wrong? The Chamber's mirror is turning blurry."  
  
His companions were wolves; well, half wolf, the other part was dog. "Well..." said the first one. He was totally gray with front white tipped paws and black tipped ears. "What I think is WRONG is that part of my SOUL is STILL in the MIRROR of that ANNOYING white GIRL."  
  
The young man sighed. "Brokefang..." The other companion of the young man spoke up. "Sesshoumaru, you do realize that if you want your brother and our Kagome to get together you might have to leave them alone and let fate take its course."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as his eyes narrowed. "Yes, but I want to go and KILL that annoying bastard Naraku first... his father may be dead, but HE isn't, and I want to murder that scheming..."  
  
Brokefang yipped. "Sesshoumaru, look!!!" Sesshoumaru turned toward the Mirror of Dreams' Visions. "What the!?" The mirror was showing InuYasha, Kagome, and the rest, talking with a ghost like Brokefang.  
  
Brokefang (the spirit with Sesshoumaru) growled. "That... That... Whatever her name is!!! She's trying to trick Kagome!!! I've... WE'VE..." "Brokefang, calm down!!!" said the other wolf, Tyaa.  
  
Brokefang just snarled and turned his around and stalked away. Sesshoumaru was growling as well, but the only way to warn them is if they just so happened to fall asleep and he could visit one of those mortal [fools] dreams and tell them that THAT Brokefang was fake...  
  
He growled louder, completely frustrated.  
  
(RKY: Aw... drools Sesshy's so cute when he gets mad and frustrated...  
  
Sess: I AM NOT!!! has this dignified look  
  
RKY: Are too.  
  
Sess: Are not.  
  
RKY: Are too.  
  
Sess: Are not.  
  
RKY: ARE TOO!!!  
  
Sess: ARE NOT!!!  
  
RKY: Heeheehee... we're not dignified anymore, are we?  
  
Sess: KUSO!!!!  
  
RKY: Lol. Sorry for the long interruptions; I stop now.)  
  
Tyaa shook her head. "Sesshoumaru, you DO realize that the Chamber of Warnings is something you should be walking toward?" Sesshoumaru's face held a light pink tinge... of embarrassment. "I... I knew that!!! I was just testing your... I was just testing your knowledge!!!"  
  
Tyaa rolled her and bounded after Brokefang, who was muttering angrily under his breath. And from what she caught from what he was saying, it sounded an awful lot like: "...Naraku... Kagome!! Don't fall for that trick... InuYasha... save... GRRRRRRR!!!"  
  
Tyaa couldn't hear all of it, but it was something, she reasoned. 'Oh well,' she thought, getting comfortable at his side, 'at least he's being a good... "father", I guess...' Brokefang suddenly stopped ranting and blinked as he said aloud, "Uh oh..."  
  
Tyaa looked up. "What is it, Brokefang?" Brokefang ran to the Chamber of Visions. "No!!! Kagome, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He howled his anger and frustration out, along with a tinge of sadness. "Brokefang!?" Tyaa asked, panicked.  
  
Sesshoumaru came bounding in, and looked at the Mirror of Dreams' Visions. He gasped slightly, then growled. "Naraku..." he said quietly, fighting to remain calm. Looking at his friends, he said, "I already sent a message to Kagome; I just hope she'll understand."  
  
Tyaa nodded. 'You had better hope, Sesshoumaru... We don't have all that much time...'A/N Time!!!  
  
RKY: Uh oh!!! What's gonna happen?! What HAS happened!? Stay tuned to find out in Chapter 8... And thanks so much for the reviews!!!  
  
Sess: Ru apologizes for the short chapter. She loves cliffies as long as SHE'S the one doing them. UU!  
  
RKY: pouts You're so mean, sometimes, Sesshy!!!  
  
Sess: Mean SOMETIMES?! What's THAT supposed to mean?!  
  
RKY: Uh... nothing, nothing, nothing at all... Oh ya:  
  
inuyashafreak337 – I'm sorry you had viruses!!! Since I have AOL, I don't think I get those annoying viruses that seem to be going around and destroying everyone's computer... Heeheehee; go ahead and read till I update yet again!!! And yeah, aren't you happy that Brokefang and Sesshoumaru are gonna be around now/still? Lol. Yes!!! Those are the books; the ones called "Through Wolf's Eyes", "Wolf's Head, Wolf's Heart" and "The Dragon of Despair" by Jane Lindskold. The series is a very good series; please, do read!!! I'm not sure about your "strange coincident" but if you really think about it, it IS scary!!! shifty eyes Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Haru-Kohana – Yes, Brokefang's still gonna be a big part of the story... but I'm thinking only for the beginning of the story; if not, he'll be in the story for a while yet. And yeah, I thought it was cool to search for something new; besides, the Shikon jewel is imbedded in Kagome's Hoshiha, the Starblade. Oh, and... Well, I know I should send you a review, but... well, I just wanted to say that I've been reading your story called 'Kagome's Sight'!! It's SOOOOO good!!! Next time you update, I'll give a review, ne? Heeheehee. Thanks for the compliments!!!  
  
inuyashas girl–Thanks so much!!! And thanks for complimenting me on my writing skills; no one ever says I'm a good writer...T.T Anyways, I'm glad you like it!!!  
  
kay – I have the book called Trickster's Choice; it's an awesome book!!! My favorite series from Tamora Pierce, however, is the Immortals series. You like how I interrupt the story? Cool . To answer your question about Kikyo, unfortunately, yes. I'm a Kikyo hater, you see, but I need her. NO FAIR!!! You got all of Tamora Pierce's books!!! I've read all of 'em. And thank YOU for reviewing!!! But, there is this one particular reviewer I didn't like; he/she didn't tell me why they hated me and why he/she said I stole from their story. It's really upsetting when you don't know what the reviewer means sometimes T.T.  
  
Dragon Man 180 – To answer your 1st question, I'm not sure about Shippo, because if I added the little fella then I'd have to rearrange the story to where I think Shippo might fit in. I could use some ideas, though. For your 2nd question, yes, eventually Kagome will learn to speak 'human'. Thanks so much!!! You've been a huge help with my story!!! And I want to thank you especially for all that you've done, even if you were only reviewing.   
  
Preview of Chapter 8: Frostfur's Coming:  
  
"Frostfur," said Naraku. A completely white half-wolf came to his side. "Yes, milord?" she said in a monotone voice. Her eyes were dull; blank. These were the signs of a person being under the control of a seemingly more powerful person.  
  
"I want you to go out and kill the one they call 'Kagome'," Naraku finished. Frostfur's eyes turned back to their normal color for a split second from the name of Kagome. Then they turned blank once more.  
  
"Yes, milord. I will go kill the one they call... Kagome," she said, and faded into the darkness of the room as she headed out on her mission. 'Heheh... Even INUYASHA himself will not be able to protect Kagome from one of her pack... that is still alive!!! Kukukukukukuku!!!'  
  
RKY: Till next time!!! BYE!!!  
  
Sess: Sayonara!!! R & R!!! 


	8. Frostfur's Coming

Raised "Wild"  
  
By: Ru-KaiYasha  
  
RKY: Yo's, peeps!!! I'm back and ready to get those reviews!!!  
  
Sess: VV! She is indeed...  
  
RKY: sticks tongue out at Sess Leave me alone!!! At least I'M doing something that satisfies the readers!!!  
  
Sess: Can I kill Naraku yet?  
  
RKY: No. I still need the guy in my story.  
  
Sess: But it's not fair!!! Why does Kago–  
  
RKY: Shhhhhhh!!! Don't say one word about that or you'll give it away!!!  
  
Sess: sighs Fine... but WILL I get to kill Naraku?  
  
RKY: In the bloopers chapter maybe...  
  
Sess: Huh? How short is this story gonna be?  
  
RKY: You mean how long. Fairly long, believe me.  
  
Sess: Hm... then can I TORTURE Naraku?  
  
RKY: I guess... that's ok...  
  
Sess: evil grin Good...  
  
Naraku: gulps Uh oh...  
  
RKY: Anyways!!! FLASHBACK TIME!!!  
  
{Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
'You had better hope, Sesshoumaru... We don't have all that much time...'  
  
{End Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
RKY: R & R, peeps!!!  
  
Sess: Yes, please do... for then I will get to torture Naraku... Mwahahahaha...  
  
RKY: grins Ain't he just evil? Heheheh... I would just LOVE to torture Naraku myself... Heheheh... Heeheehee...  
  
Scroll 8: Frostfur's Coming  
  
Kagome stared. "Wha-WHAT?" InuYasha nodded. "Brokefang's speaking... human. It's really strange, especially since you KNOW he... died." Kagome looked to Brokefang and then back at InuYasha. "I..." She paused.  
  
"Kagome, don't believe him!! He's only trying to hurt you and lie to you!!" Said "Brokefang". Kagome just looked confused. "I don't understand..." she whispered. "This is too difficult to explain, Kagome..." InuYasha replied.  
  
"But how...? This is BROKEFANG!!! InuYasha, you lie!!! He is right here, solid and healthy!!! How–" InuYasha interrupted her ranting with a heavy sigh. "I asked the others if they could understand him. They understood what he was saying. It's the not the real Brokefang, Kagome; you've got to believe me."  
  
Kagome growled, trying to get out of Akito's iron jaw grip on her shirt collar. "Akito, let me go!!! InuYasha is lying, is he not?!" Akito turned to Reinu who took her collar in his own iron jaw grip and Akito said, "It is not Brokefang. Do you not smell his scent? It is not the same."  
  
Kagome calmed slightly. "I... But... It just HAS to be Brokefang!!! This can't be!!! Akito... you lie!!! Reinu, let me go!!! You all aren't trustworthy anymore!!!" Kagome ripped away from Reinu and ran toward Brokefang who was starting to fade away... (RKY: Oh, dear...)  
  
His body was becoming see-through, though Kagome was blind with her grief of losing Brokefang that she did not see. She had been overjoyed to see Brokefang come back alive and healthy, that she allowed herself to be caught...  
  
----------------------  
  
Naraku smiled maliciously. 'Keh, this is going to be a lot easier than I thought!! This is to simple.' "Kagura, get me some sake."  
  
(RKY: Ok, that was just random.  
  
Naraku: It was not!!! I was thirsty!!!  
  
RKY: glares Get back in the story!!!  
  
Naraku: cringes Yes, ma'am!!! runs like mad back into story  
  
RKY: That's better. )  
  
Kagura came in and gave him his cup of sake and a bottle of it for more. "Now, leave my presence until I require you." Kagura said not a word and left, obediently complying to his will. Naraku laughed and bit. "This is too amusing," he said aloud. Then, his eyes twinkled.  
  
(RKY: shivers Ok, his eyes twinkling is just creepy.) "Frostfur," said Naraku. A completely white half-wolf came to his side. "Yes, milord?" she said in a monotone voice. Her eyes were dull; blank. These were the signs of a person being under the control of a seemingly more powerful person.  
  
"I want you to go out and kill the one they call 'Kagome'," Naraku finished. Frostfur's eyes turned back to their normal color for a split second from the name of Kagome. Then they turned blank once more.  
  
"Yes, milord. I will go kill the one they call... Kagome," she said, and faded into the darkness of the room as she headed out on her mission. 'Heheh... Even INUYASHA himself will not be able to protect Kagome from one of her pack... that is still alive!!! Kukukukukukuku!!!'  
  
Naraku was enjoying how Kanna was messing with them...  
  
------------------------  
  
Kagome continued to run toward the ghost-like Brokefang, InuYasha hurrying after her, calling out her name, trying to stop her. "Kagome, don't!!! That's not the real–" "Yes, it is!!! Leave me be!!!" Kagome cried.  
  
And suddenly...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(RKY: I think you got the idea of a VERY loud scream.) InuYasha jumped into the air to avoid the sudden blast of energy. "KAGOME!!!" Kagome had disappeared, along with the fake Brokefang. InuYasha landed and sniffed the air.  
  
"Where could she be??" he asked himself, frantic. Akito came over and said, "The fake One Male took her deeper into forest; to his master, the nothingness girl." InuYasha looked at him puzzled. "The "nothingness girl"? What the heck... WHO the heck is THAT?!"  
  
Reinu cut in, "The one they call Kanna; minion of Naraku, Kagome's one time enemy... when she was but a pup. She may not remember him, but when she goes to meet him several more times, she'll learn that HE was the one... that killed her family."  
  
InuYasha's jaw dropped. "So... is THAT how she came to be in your group? You guys came and saved her?" Reinu nodded. "Her heart and spirit called out to us, and Brokefang was just anointed the new One Male at the time."  
  
Akito continued, "Somehow, Brokefang "heard" Kagome's cry for help, for her family was being attacked by possessed human men call "bandits". They were being controlled by Naraku, for we smelled his terrible, evil scent."  
  
"We never told Kagome of her past, however," Reinu said, "because we knew it would just break her heart and cause her misery during her life with us, InuYasha. I may seem foolish and silly, but I am not. It is more... an act, to keep Kagome happy."  
  
"As I, being serious, act. I act serious to clash with my twin's acting personality to keep Kagome in line and focused on whatever her goal might be. But... if you truly asked us, both Reinu and I, we are both silly and foolish, but serious and wise."  
  
InuYasha nodded. "I think I'm beginning to understand. So... Kagome's family... what's her past?" Akito and Reinu looked at each other, and then they looked to Battle and Sharp Fang, who looked to them. Battle looked away. Sharp Fang sighed. Reinu nodded.  
  
Akito turned his young, wise head to InuYasha. "It is agreed. We will all tell you, InuYasha. About Kagome's past."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Kagome moaned as she opened her eyes, her head throbbing with severe pain. "What happened?" she mumbled. "Nothing, my dear... you were just unconcious." Kagome looked up. She saw blood red eyes that were cold and devoid of emotion, long, wavy dark hair with no shine of life.  
  
"Who...?" Naraku laughed. Revenge was so sweet... "You do not remember me, do you child of the half-wolves, alight with the power of a miko?" Kagome's eyes just showed confusion. "What... What are you talking about?"  
  
Hoshiha began to suddenly shine at her side. Naraku had been foolish; he forgot to take away her blade. 'Kagome.' Kagome gave a start and she sat up. 'Who... What?' she thought to herself in confusion. 'It's me, Kagome!!! Hoshiha, your sword!!!'  
  
Kagome gave a slight smile. 'Hoshiha!!! I'm beginning to remember now... Do you know where we are? Where I am in this case?' The sword slightly lost its glow. 'I do. We're in one of Naraku's hideaways.'  
  
Kagome's widened in shock, anger, and disgust. 'EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!' The sword glowed brighter, Kagome feeling its laughter.  
  
(RKY: Ok, just to clue you guys in, the Shikon no Tama is NOT broken into a kabazillion shards, but is whole and embedded in the hilt of the Starblade, Hoshiha. So, in any case, it's sort of like she's talking to Midoriko, the miko who created the Shikon. So, it's not so weird now, right?)  
  
'Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Try not to act childish...' Kagome had slight blush on her face. 'Yes, Hoshiha.' 'By the way, I want you to call me Midoriko.' 'Why? Isn't your name Hoshiha?' 'Actually, it's just a name you gave me yourself, meaning Starblade.'  
  
'Oh.' 'I'm actually talking to you through the Shikon no Tama embedded in the hilt of your blade.' 'Oh.' 'Is that all you say?' 'Say what?' 'Oh.' 'Oh.' 'ARGH!!!' Kagome laughed mentally, still keeping her guard up on the outside; she wasn't stupid to become so entranced with conversing with her sword that she would forget Naraku.  
  
'Now... draw me from my sheath, and destroy the puppet that holds you prisoner!!!' Kagome complied, and drew the Starblade. Her bonds had come undone due to her [still unknown to her] miko powers.  
  
Naraku was backing away now (or at least his puppet creature was) and stared at Kagome's glowing body. Kagome lifted her head. Her eyes glowed with ferocity and determination. "Show me Brokefang, Naraku, and I just might spare your life," Kagome's voice was cold.  
  
Naraku stepped forward and laughed, causing Kagome's blood to run cold. "Kukuku!!! You think you're so tough to beat me with that flimsy sword?! You couldn't even destroy me completely the FIRST time!!!!"  
  
Kagome suddenly began to grow dog-like, wolf-like ears on top her head, her eyes grew slitted, becoming a silverish ruby color, her clothing changed, and became something like what Midoriko wore, and tail sprouted from behind her, to wrap itself around her waist.  
  
"Die." Kagome's voice was devoid of warmth, it was so cold. Emotionless, except for the emotions of outrageous anger and righteous rage. Naraku's puppet visibly gulped. 'Ok, so maybe she MIGHT be able to...' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hoshiha... Harai Kiyomeru Shiaku!!!" Kagome shouted in a voice not her own as she jumped high into the air and launched an attack similar to InuYasha's Backlash Wave attack. (RKY: Can someone give me the Japanese name for InuYasha's ultimate attack?) "Mi... doriko..." was the last thing that came from the puppet's mouth.  
  
"Now... to find Brokefang..." Kagome murmured. But before she could do anything, something jumped atop of her, a snarl and wild eyes staring into her own [normal] eyes. "Frost... fur...?" Kagome whispered, breathless.  
  
------------------------  
  
Frostfur had silently watched as Kagome had cried, "Hoshiha... Harai Kiyomeru Shiaku!!!" and came down brutally destroying Naraku's minion that he had created. 'She has gotten much stronger the last time I had seen her...'  
  
Deciding to take advantage of Kagome's satisfied victory, she pounced. 'I will take my revenge on this girl for causing Brokefang to steer away from his own pack...' She snarled, her eyes wild with anticipation of killing her hated "enemy" of so long.  
  
"Frost... fur...?" Kagome said, breathless from Frostfur landing on her chest. "It is I, Kagome..." Frostfur snarled, "and I have come to kill you." Kagome struggled away from Frostfur, glaring. "Frostfur! Why do you attack me so? What have I done to you?!"  
  
"You made Brokefang ignore his own pack!!! You made my pups starve!!! They had not have time to learn to hunt, and they are now dead!!! You murdered them yourself!!!" Kagome stared in shock. "Of all the... I did NOT kill your pups, Frostfur!!! I would never kill my own pack's pups!!!"  
  
Frostfur launched an attack, but missed. "I don't believe you!!! I saw you with my own eyes!!! You deny what is the truth, Kagome!!! You DID kill my pups!!! Die!!!" Kagome could only dodge and hope that she would not be forced to hurt Frostfur, no matter how much she disliked her.  
  
Frostfur turned, and said, "This time, I will not miss!!!" She jumped. Kagome eyes widened. She was trapped. "Frostfur!!! NOOOOOO!!!!! Don't!!!" Kagome screamed. "You will pay for the lives of my pups, Kagome!!! Now, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
--------------------  
  
InuYasha had settled the group down near where Kagome's scent might be, mingled with the scents of Naraku, one of the half-wolf's pack members, and the "nothingness girl" – Kanna. While they had traveled there, InuYasha had learned only what Akito and the others of his pack knew of Kagome. It wasn't much, but it would work. Now...  
  
"This time, I will not miss!!!"  
  
"Frostfur!!! NOOOOOO!!!!! Don't!!!"  
  
InuYasha's face jerked up, his thoughts interrupted. 'That was just Kagome!!!' He stood up and ran toward the voices and the scrambling sounds of battle. 'Who's the one attacking her?!' he thought. "That's Frostfur!!!" Reinu barked angrily. "But why would she attack Kagome?!" Akito growled. InuYasha did not answer.  
  
"You will pay for the lives of my pups, Kagome!!! Now, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
InuYasha moved faster, the others following him as best they could. 'We're coming, Kagome... Just hold on!!!'  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N time!!!  
  
RKY: Well?! Did you guys like it?!  
  
Sess: I think they did.  
  
RKY: WOOHOO!!!  
  
Sess: This Sesshoumaru was only making a prediction, you moron.  
  
RKY: eyes narrow; growls Sesshoumaru...  
  
Sess: ANYway!!! Review replies:  
  
inuyashafreak337 –Thanks for the compliment blushes; I'm glad you think I'm a great writer. And YES!!! PLEASE read those books!!! They may be long but they're WORTH IT!!! Anyhow, I have a request for you and that's if you have AIM please tell me your screen name and I think I can get your email from FF.net. Thanks so much for your faithfulness to my story!!!  
  
Dragon Man 180 –I'm sorry about the cliffie!!! And yes... your feeling is nearly quite right... Thanks so much for your faithfulness to reviewing my story!!!  
  
Haru-Kohana –Yes, I read your fic. Your story "Amnesia" looks interesting so I'm gonna read it and send you a late review on it; like on the last chapter. Yes, you didn't beg!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THAT!!! You're a good writer; I just LOVE your story "Kagome's Sight"; it's SOOOOOOOO SWEET and KAWAII (CUTE)!!! Thanks again for my story!!!  
  
angelkitty77 –Yeah... Don't you just hate Naraku? Hm... it might not be a bad idea, Kagome killing Naraku instead of InuYasha for once, right? Hm... Methinks you just gave me an idea... Thank you so very much!!!  
  
RKY: Here's the preview for the next chapter!!!  
  
Preview of Chapter 9: Half-Wolves' War:  
  
"Frostfur!!!" Frostfur glanced up, backing away, snarling. "My siblings, why do you defend this girl?!" she whispered.  
  
"Akito!!! Reinu!!! Battle!!! Sharp Fang!!!" Kagome turned to see her friends, a bright smile planted on her face. "Thank goodness you're here!!!"  
  
RKY: Ok, that's it!!! Oh, and if I don't update any time soon, it's cause I'm studying for my finals!!! I mean, it's almost the end of the school year!!! And then, when summer comes around, I'll be able to update faster cause I'll have time!!!  
  
Sess: That she will, faithful reviewers. Hey!!! You didn't let me torture Naraku yet!!!  
  
RKY: You will soon, Sesshy, don't worry!!! R & R, ppl!!! 


	9. Half Wolves' War

Raised "Wild"  
  
By: Ru-KaiYasha  
  
RKY: Lol, this story's turning out great as ever; it's even better than my old story "Hanyou"...  
  
Sess: In that story you hardly made any sense. Good thing you deleted the whole thing, too.  
  
RKY: And why is that?  
  
Sess: It was all about the most ridiculous–  
  
RKY: sticks tongue out at Sess Well, excuse me!!! And if any of you readers ask me about "Hanyou", don't even try, because I deleted the entire thing from my comp.  
  
Sess: I like the idea of the voodoo doll thing for Naraku though... I like your friend Dragon Man 180, there...  
  
RKY: You like ALL of my reviewers who tend to have a nasty streak towards Kikyo and Naraku... wait, I like them, too. ESPECIALLY for Kikyo, the witch...  
  
Sess: Indeed... Now, then... goes about gathering sewing materials  
  
RKY: stares at the items in his hands What the heck are you doing?  
  
Sess: I'm making a voodoo doll for Naraku... evil, evil laugh  
  
RKY: cringes at his laugh Uh... anyways!!! Flashback time!!!  
  
{Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
"This time, I will not miss!!!"  
  
"Frostfur!!! NOOOOOO!!!!! Don't!!!"  
  
InuYasha's face jerked up, his thoughts interrupted. 'That was just Kagome!!!' He stood up and ran toward the voices and the scrambling sounds of battle. 'Who's the one attacking her?!' he thought. "That's Frostfur!!!" Reinu barked angrily. "But why would she attack Kagome?!" Akito growled. InuYasha did not answer.  
  
"You will pay for the lives of my pups, Kagome!!! Now, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
InuYasha moved faster, the others following him as best they could. 'We're coming, Kagome... Just hold on!!!'  
  
{End Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
Scroll 9: Half-Wolves' War  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, clenching her teeth as well, waiting for the pain. ...But it never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and was stunned to see all of her friends there: InuYasha, Akito, Reinu, Battle, Sharp Fang, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and even Kouga ('Wow, he actually stuck around?' Kagome thought) was there.  
  
"Kagome!!!" InuYasha turned around, and asked, "Are you all right? Did she hurt you?! If she did –" "Don't worry, InuYasha... I'm fine..." Kagome answered quietly; she was exhausted. And that was saying a lot, seeing as how she had barely battled, ne?  
  
Akito, in front of Kagome and InuYasha, turned and growled. "Frostfur!!! Why do you attack one of the pack!? You KNOW Kagome would NEV–" "She KILLED my pups, Akito!!! What are you saying?! She cannot be trusted!!! I KNEW she was bad when we found her... but now...!!!"  
  
Reinu stepped forward, growling harshly but firmly, low but dangerously. "Frostfur. She has kept your pups well fed; she is our main hunter. If anything, it was probably YOU yourself to cause the death of your pups, so you blame Kagome instead!!!"  
  
Frostfur snarled. "I did not!!! I would never kill my own pups!!! You only choose to believe Kagome because YOU and AKITO HELPED her in killing my pups!!! How dare you believe I would want to trick you and make you think I killed my own pups!!! DIE!!!"  
  
Frostfur lunged at the same time Reinu did and the two began biting, clawing, etc. Akito growled and would have jumped into the fray but Kagome held him back. "Frostfur's not herself," Kagome said. "I can... feel her mind; it is pleading with us to kill her..."  
  
Akito blinked. "No!!! We do not kill one of our own kind!!!" "She is saying to put her out of her misery... she is controlled by... Naraku!!!" Kagome screamed out Naraku's name and launched an attack at Frostfur, only to be thrown back at by Kanna's sudden appearance.  
  
InuYasha growled and cried, "Bakuryuuha!!!" Tetsusaiga pulsed and Kanna's mirror, unable to send back the full power of the Bakuryuuha, broke. "...No..." Kanna faded with Frostfur, leaving behind a VERY torn up looking Reinu.  
  
InuYasha growled and stared at the place she had faded. "I'll get you yet, Naraku!!! Just wait and see!!!" Kagome howled. InuYasha turned to see Reinu just barely staying alive. "Oh no..."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and paced the Chamber of Visions. "Of all times!!! What is that shiseiji planning?!" Brokefang stared at Sesshoumaru. "Calm down, Sesshoumaru," said Tyaa as she watched the Mirror. "Lady Fate is toying with Naraku, the son of Hades himself, the true born of Satan."  
  
Sesshoumaru snarled at Tyaa, "As if that ISN'T obvious!!!" Rounding on the Mirror, Sesshoumaru said through gritted fangs, "Get him, InuYasha. As for Kagome..." Sesshoumaru turned to look at Brokefang.  
  
"How did she turn demon that one in particular time?" Brokefang yawned and said, "This is the second time she has transformed that way. I'm not sure why, but I think it has something to do with her birthright and her human past that has nothing to do with us half-wolves."  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. "So she's not purely human?" Brokefang shook his wise (yet young) head. "I do not think she is even human. I think it has something to do with Hoshiha, her Starblade, that keeps her illusion of staying human and sane."  
  
Sesshoumaru's slight frown became a real upside down smile. "What do you mean by... "sane", Brokefang...? Hoshiha sounds much like InuYasha's Tetsusaiga." Brokefang's eyes began to glaze as he remembered the time when Kagome had become the cold, emotionless demon from within her.  
  
"Just as you saw before, her transformation is amazing to see. However, if she loses control..."  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Heheheh... More... I need... more!!!" Kagome, age 11, stared at the demon crazed bear and grinned. ...The kind of grin you see when you're expecting some dread. (RKY: shivers I HATE that kind of grin...) "More..."  
  
Kagome lunged at the bear, going so fast she became a blur before disappearing altogether. Akito and Reinu were howling, the pack still too far away to help calm Kagome's rage down. "Reinu!!! It's too late!!! You must guide them here yourself!!! Combined with Kagome's howls of lust for more blood, the pack is getting confused!!!"  
  
Reinu nodded and ran off as he said, "Be careful, brother!!!" Akito just barked a dry laugh as he said to himself, "Of course, Reinu. But when have we ever been careful around Kagome?" Kagome had killed the bear, and was now laughing manically.  
  
Akito turned, ready to face Kagome. Kagome smirked. "Are you ready to see the land called darkness?" Her voice sent shivers down his spine. He narrowed his eyes. "Kagome!! Kagome!!!" he growled.  
  
Kagome just laughed. "Human?! Who wants to be HUMAN swipe when I can be DEMON slash and have unimaginable POWER swipe like THIS!!!" Akito had barely dodged each one of her attacks; they were so precise and surprisingly fast.  
  
'Well, duh!! She's full demon now, Akito!! Of COURSE she's fast!! Get a hold of yourself!' Akito thought to himself as he ran toward the direction of his pack. Reinu's howl had come through several minutes back, telling him the pack was on the way.  
  
'How did Kagome become demon?!' Akito thought desperately. 'Kagome's much to PURE to be EVIL like this!!!' Somehow, Kagome gutted him (punched him in the stomach for those of you who don't know what "gutted" is) and he blacked out. The last thing he heard was Reinu barking...  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Brokefang stopped, and said, "Akito was knocked out for a week; Kagome's punch was that strong. Usually, a human would barely even be able to knock out a wolf, let alone a half-dog, half-wolf creature. We half-wolves are so big, it's not even funny.  
  
"However, the only thing I know of Kagome is that she is a warrior born, with the healing powers of a miko. However, that is all I know other than Kagome being able to become demon. No one is sure why she is able to do that."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. "So... Kagome has the healing powers of a miko, does she? Does that also mean she has the purifying powers as well? If so..." Brokefang did an animal shrug. "I do not know. Kagome is totally random at such things. Anyway, we were able to stop Kagome from killing Akito, because if she did, and after she calmed down... she would have been brokenly devastated."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "She loved Akito that much?" Brokefang nodded. "Akito, Reinu, and Kagome have been together since they were all but newborns. Well, since Akito and Reinu were newborns and somehow chosen to stay with Kagome even if she left the pack.  
  
"Kagome was three human years then, but to us she was still a newborn." Sesshoumaru nodded. "I see..." He looked into the Mirror and said, "Hopefully, we'll be able to find out Kagome's past someday..."  
  
Kagome was at Reinu's side the entire day, not even moving to go get something to eat. InuYasha watched her with pity and slight sorrow for Reinu. Reinu may have been silly, but he was fierce, brave warrior. Akito was always there, of course, and the two looked upset.  
  
They seemed to be discussing something that somehow caused Kagome to "droop" even more into sorrow, and her lively eyes became dull. Akito nudged her, and she brought up her head and buried her head in his fur.  
  
InuYasha turned away from the sad sight, growling with righteous fury. 'You'll pay Naraku... If not by Kagome's sword, then by MY claws!!!'  
  
A/N time!!  
  
RKY: Hey all!! I'm changing my name again!!! It is now officially "Raiyoan Yashamaru"!!!  
  
Sess: Here are the review replies; thank you for reading. is done with the Naraku doll  
  
RKY: As you can see, Sesshoumaru is ready with his voodoo doll... Let me have a try!!!  
  
Naraku: OO!!!  
  
Sess: I made it first, so let me do–  
  
Rai: Fine, fine... anyways, R & R!!!  
  
cassy – is blown back by the plea Ok, ok!!! I'll update, I'll update!!! sighs  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru – Thanks a bunch!!! So you've already read the series?! Awesome!!! And thanks for complimenting my story!!! I'll update just for you (and everyone else) who reviewed!!! hugs you Uh... you're a guy, right? Whoops!!! jumps away from you; sweatdrops Sorry!!! I'm a girl and I kinda like to keep my space!!! Uh, well... you do, too, I'm sure!!! ! Heh, sorry!!! But thanks again!!!  
  
Dragon Man 180 – Thanks so much!!! Wow!!! You're so observant!!! And no, Kagome doesn't have wolf-blood in her... just you wait and see. Anyways, this chapter or next chapter explains it. Hm... Anyways, thanks so much, and thanks for being a faithful reviewer!!! Anyhow, I just need to know the spelling of the "Bakuryuuha" or Backlash Wave in Japanese and I'm gonna have an even BETTER story!!! Hey, btw, do you have AIM? I would like to get to know you better; it's fun, really, to get to know people who really like your things!!!  
  
kay – Thanks!!! Glad you like it!!! And thanks for the compliment of my creativity!!! What do you mean 'thank you for noticing me'? I notice ALL my reviewers, be they flamers or consideraters!!! (Consideraters is just a word I came up with... it's not for real). Please keep reading!!!  
  
angelkitty77 – I think I got that idea from volume 12 of InuYasha... not sure though. But anyways, don't worry!!! Kagome WILL purify his arse, the butthole... Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Haru-Kohana – bows Why thank you, milady, queen of the adorable stories that are rated G!!! But please, no more bowing!!! (I'll bow to you, though.) blushes It's just too much!!! Thank you so much!!! ...And no army solutes!!! But thanks for complimenting me on my work!!! I love yours, too. smiles   
  
inuyashafreak337 – Aw, darn... you don't have AIM... oh well. You have my email, if anything!!! Thanks so much!!! I don't think my story's all that good, but it's impressing me with all the reviews I'm getting compared to what I used to write!!! stares at the reviews WOW... I shall update as soon as is possible!!!  
  
FireAngelWarrior – Kami, I just LOVE your pen name!!! Are you new? Your ID is new, anyways... But thanks so much!!! Thanks for answering my question!!! I can't wait till I update either... wait, does that make any sense at all?? ...Nevermind. Please keep reading!!!  
  
Rai: P.s. I don't think I'm going to put up a preview in the chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait, too, and sorry for how short it is, but I have my reasons. Also, if you're also a Sess/Kag couple lover, my new story "The Scent of Night" is something I think you guys'll like!! R & R!!! Oh, yeah, I hope you guys are able to tell when the scene changes and all that cause FF.net isn't letting me use my stars anymore; plus I hope you guys are able to tell the difference! 


	10. Things Come to an End Half Wolves' War 2

Raised "Wild"  
  
By: Raiyoan Yashamaru  
  
Rai: Yo, peoples!!! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story!!!   
  
Sess: You're always glad... Hm... which suggestion should I choose...?  
  
Rai: chuckles Special thanks to Dragon Man 180!! You're an awesome reviewer and Sesshoumaru has taken quite a liking to you!!   
  
Sess: Which one do you think would cause him a lot of pain?  
  
Rai: Lemme think...  
  
Sess: While she is busy helping me to decide, here is the next chapter.  
  
{Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
Kagome was at Reinu's side the entire day, not even moving to go get something to eat. InuYasha watched her with pity and slight sorrow for Reinu. Reinu may have been silly, but he was fierce, brave warrior. Akito was always there, of course, and the two looked upset.  
  
They seemed to be discussing something that somehow caused Kagome to "droop" even more into sorrow, and her lively eyes became dull. Akito nudged her, and she brought up her head and buried her head in his fur.  
  
InuYasha turned away from the sad sight, growling with righteous fury. 'You'll pay Naraku... If not by Kagome's sword, then by MY claws!!!'  
  
{End Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
Scroll 10: Things Come to an End; Half-Wolves' War 2  
  
Now, InuYasha was currently trying to come up with an idea of how to get at Naraku when Kagome walked up. "InuYasha?" her voice was timid, soft, and was but a whisper. InuYasha looked up. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"InuYasha, Naraku... he is near." InuYasha's golden eyes widened. "SAY WHAT?!" Kagome nodded and looked to the East. "He is calling his minions..." InuYasha stood up, and stared into the same direction.  
  
"How do you know this?" he asked, his voice matching her tone. "I do not know... I just... somehow... sense it..." Kagome's hand lingered on Hoshiha; the blade's pinkish purple jewel was glowing.  
  
"But... aren't we going to collect the rest of your pack...?" Kagome shook her head, her eyes slightly glowing in the light of the full moon. "He... Naraku... has caught the rest, and has gathered them to him... they are... controlled..."  
  
InuYasha growled. "How dare he!!" Kagome's voice suddenly took to a change of tone. "InuYasha, son of Inutaisho, son of Lyndis, younger brother of Sesshoumaru, son of Inutaisho, son of Veralidaine." InuYasha cocked his head to Kagome as he turned to see her body in a complete glow.  
  
"When you fight Naraku, be careful... He is not what he seems. Do a favor to Kagome and destroy his control over her pack siblings. When the time is right, I will tell you of her past..." InuYasha could only nod, his eyes showing his awe at being talked to by the great Midoriko.  
  
"Kagome is my reincarnation, InuYasha... but she is not human. She never was. However, you will learn this later on. Do what you must to protect Kagome, for she is the key to everyone's fate." InuYasha's jaw dropped slightly.  
  
"She's... key...? What's... everyone... even...? Fate...?" InuYasha couldn't seem to get the words out; he was much too shocked at the information concerning Kagome's fate to make sense. However, Midoriko knew what he was trying to say.  
  
"Do not worry, InuYasha; Kagome is to decide whether or not her fate is to save or destroy. But I'm pretty sure she'll choose to save; there are people out there that she loves, and a certain person that she loves the most."  
  
InuYasha stared at Midoriko, his jaw agape. "Kagome's in love with someone? Who?!" Midoriko's figure began to fade. "You will see..." Kagome's body stopped glowing, and the Shikon stopped glowing as well.  
  
"What... happened?" Kagome whispered, looking around. She knew that she had been in the presence of a great person but they had now left and now she was unable to ask any questions in the upcoming battle... of the half wolf pack.  
  
"...Nothing, Kagome... Nothing," InuYasha whispered back, and they sat down together in the open meadow, both staring up at the twinkling full moonlit and starlit sky. Akito came over, laid down next to Kagome, and Reinu, who was healing and now fully awake, came to InuYasha's side. The four were praying that the battle to come would not end in to much tragedy.  
  
Sesshoumaru was pacing – again. He had that habit about him. He may be a great lord, but even HIS patience wasn't limitless. Ok... so maybe sometimes it SEEMED as if it was, but even HE had his limits.  
  
"Stop pacing, you're making me dizzy," said Brokefang, whom had been watching him for the past hour. Sesshoumaru sighed, and looked at the Mirror. "Where's Tyaa, Brokefang? She should have been here by now..."  
  
Brokefang sighed. "Don't look at this battle as if it's the last and final battle!! There are still many more in the pack than you might believe. Naraku only has a fourth of them." Sesshoumaru stared.  
  
"What kind of pack IS your pack anyway?" Sesshoumaru pondered. "I have my secrets... But, the one special thing about my pack is that, though we may be half-wolf, our other half is dog. Thus, since we've been exposed to the youkai and human race for so long, we have our own abilities."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" Brokefang broke into his famous animalish grin, with one of his broken fangs showing – that was why he was called Brokefang – and said, "Becoming humanoid. Like you, Sesshoumaru, right now. It is an interesting experience."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "So is THAT how you rescued Kagome before?" Brokefang's grin widened. "Kagome may have seen us as wolves, but that's because she has her own special power."  
  
"I see..." Sesshoumaru now turned to watch as the day of the – kind of – half wolf war would unfold.  
  
The next day, the morning of the battle...  
  
Kagome awoke to find strong, masculine arms around her waist, causing her face to burn. She looked to see InuYasha was the one holding her, and that they were in one of the most AWKWARD positions she'd ever been in, and that was saying a lot, since she'd never, EVER, been near humans this MUCH before.  
  
As she tried to get away, InuYasha's grip tightened, and he mumbled something she couldn't quite understand. Kagome sighed, and fell back into laying beside him, and his grip on her relaxed slightly. Kagome sighed as she wondered how they ever got into this position. Then she remembered.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"...Nothing, Kagome... Nothing," InuYasha whispered back, and they sat down together in the open meadow, both staring up at the twinkling full moonlit and starlit sky. Akito came over, laid down next to Kagome, and Reinu, who was healing and now fully awake, came to InuYasha's side. The four were praying that the battle to come would not end in to much tragedy.  
  
Akito and Reinu soon left to go do whatever those twins usually did, and Kagome soon fell asleep. InuYasha must have noticed her shaking, because he wrapped his arms hesitantly around her at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her more fully when he saw she had stopped shaking.  
  
He knew his face was red, but, not wanting to wake Kagome up, he fell into a sleeping position next to her, and slept.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
(Rai: Awww... SO KAWAII!!!  
  
Sess: ...)  
  
InuYasha soon woke to find Kagome still sleeping within his arms, and he felt his face burn. Looking around, he sniffed the air, to find that Akito and Reinu had rounded the others up and were sleeping a little ways off.  
  
'Whew... That was kind of embarrassing...' he thought to himself. He felt Kagome move, and unconsciously he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She opened her eyes and they stared at each other for a while.  
  
Then, blushing madly, Kagome got up and said, "Thanks... for keeping me warm last night... InuYasha..." InuYasha nodded; his face red as well. Kagome leaned in and pecked him on the mouth – teasingly – before she got up to go find what Akito and Reinu were doing.  
  
That's when he noticed. Kagome was scouting the area. He growled. "I forgot... the battle..." Stretching a bit, he glanced up at the sun. "Late morn..." he muttered to himself. 'Was I THAT comfortable with Kagome in my arms last night?'  
  
The thought left his face red as he returned to the others, which, now, had disappeared. "Everyone ready?" All nodded. Kagome jumped atop of Akito and she called, "Then let us go!!!" Of course, no one really understood her with the exception of InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha slightly grinned before he translated, "She said, let's go!!!" "Oooooooooooh!!!" The rest of the group replied – except for the half- wolves, for they, of course, understood the first time.  
  
At the battle site, they saw at least 50 half-wolves, all under the control of Naraku's evil hand. "That is only one fourth of our pack gathered here. He must have not had time to gather the entire pack," Kagome said after she observed the "army".  
  
InuYasha nodded. "So... How BIG is your pack?" Kagome chuckled softly. "You'd be surprised at the number of them." InuYasha shrugged. "Then I'll ask another time. Now's not the time to be surprised and shout out our position."  
  
Kagome looked around. "He's not here..." "Who, Naraku?" Kagome nodded. "His puppet is, though... it's over there, surrounded by some of the biggest half- wolves... hey!! That is Shining Coat and Rip!!"  
  
Kagome growled. "Our pack's chosen leaders!! How DARE Naraku!! Oh, he will pay dearly!!!" The others were waiting for InuYasha's signal to go. InuYasha left Kagome to continue to observe to see if there were any traps to go and explain to the others.  
  
"Ok, there are 50 half-wolves out there, but whatever you do, knock them out, don't kill them. Head for the doll sitting with the biggest half- wolves out there, you'll know by the size, don't worry. Now, is everybody ready to go?"  
  
Sango nodded, as did Miroku. They would be riding Kirara into battle. "Gotcha!!!" Kagome returned. "InuYasha, do not go to the left side of the "army"!! There is a trap awaiting us there." InuYasha nodded and told the others quickly.  
  
"Where should we start first?" Miroku asked. Kagome replied, "To the right and fight our way to the center." InuYasha translated, and Miroku nodded. He and Sango would be the distractions to lead most of the wolves away to the left.  
  
"Let's go!!" Kagome, Akito, Reinu, Battle, and Sharp Fang slipped silently away, surprising the others when they finally noticed they had gone. InuYasha was startled as well; they were as silent as shadows.  
  
"I'm going with them; you guys go ahead and start!! Kouga, you know what to do!" InuYasha slipped after Kagome's group and Kouga left as well. His role was to attract the half-wolves should Miroku and Sango fail at moving the half-wolves over toward the left.  
  
"Let's pray this works!!" Sango shouted, and the half-wolves looked up. 'Perfect!' Kagome noted that only about four half-wolves remained to watch the right side. She went in and got the last four's attention and knocked them out for good measure.  
  
"It is not easy to knock out this particular pack, but you can know their weaknesses for now, InuYasha. Sango, Miroku, and Kouga will not have a problem because Kouga will know how to knock them out so do not worry."  
  
InuYasha was not heading to the puppet. However, he was caught before he could get there, and the half-wolves howled. Kagome remained to be unseen, but if you looked closer you could see that she had sneaked by the capture InuYasha, Sharp Fang, Reinu, and Battle with Akito and had just knocked out Shining Coat and Rip.  
  
She then pulled out Hoshiha and shouted, "For the lives of the leaders of my pack, you will pay!!! Hoshiha's Kibishisa Nikurashii!!!" Kagome's sword glowing a powerful white, blinding everyone except for her. (Rai: Translation: Starblade's Severe Hatred!!)  
  
The puppet disintegrated into small particles as it said, "Well done... but can you catch me?" It faded away and its particles blew away with the wind. The half-wolves returned to normal, but as Kagome counted, she knew one was missing...  
  
Frostfur.  
  
The battle was over, and Kagome had a fourth of her pack back. Shining Coat (the one female) and Rip (the one male) were anointed leaders (duh) of the half-wolf pack, chosen by Brokefang and Tyaa.  
  
'Bastard!' InuYasha thought as he stared into the sky, Kagome sitting next to him, her head laying on his shoulder, 'When I get my claws on you, you'll not be a bastard coward, you'd be a pleading shredded spider!!!'  
  
Owari  
  
A/N time!!!  
  
Rai: How can a person pace for so long?! This chapter was longer than the others, but it's the final chapter!! Sorry!!!   
  
Sess: This Sesshoumaru can do many things silly humans can not. Have you decided on the voodoo torture? Forgive Raiyoan, reviewers, but she wants her sequel to explain everything.  
  
Rai: Uh... Yes, I have!! Now, we start with number one and then while he's pinned PAINFULLY hang it over a heat source and then throw catnip all over him while hanging there and call Kirara in!!!  
  
Sess: smirks evilly Will do. That's why I don't mind working with you and that's what I like about you, Raiyoan.  
  
Rai: blushes Oh, thanks Sesshou!! And Dragon Man 180, you can do some Naraku torture yourself!! Hee... But the scary part is most DEFINITELY a Naraku plushie!!  
  
Naraku: is in a BUNCH, no, TONS, no, BOTH pain AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rai: Here are the review replies:  
  
Dragon Man 180 – You're such a faithful reviewer!!! And yes, this is the last chapter of them all. You'll have to read the sequel, which goes into Kagome's past. That's where things start to really get going!!! Thanks for the suggestions!!! Too bad you don't have AIM!! Oh well, that's fine with me!!! Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Rai: Here's the title of my sequel: Wild's Past  
  
Sess: It's a very good story. Things really get into what do you call it...  
  
Rai: ACTION AND FLUFFINESS!!! And by fluffiness I mean ROMANCE!!!  
  
Sess: Please read "The Scent of Night" as well if you're interested in Sess/Kag couple.  
  
Rai: Well, that's all!! Enjoy, everybody!!! R & R!!! I'll reply to your reviews in my sequel soon as I get done typing it!! 


End file.
